Esclavo del clima
by Neutral HD
Summary: Sentirse atraído por Heero no fue un evento natural. La culpa la tuvo el invierno, el mismo que hacía que el calor de su cuerpo se hiciera tan tentador para él. [1x2x1] [Duo más Hilde]. Intento de oneshot. NC-17.


Fic participante en la convocatoria de Gundam Wing Yaoi (¡página de facebook que están todos invitados a seguir!).

Disclaimer: Nada de Gundam Wing es mío y tanto los personajes como unos pocos diálogos usados pertenecen a la serie propiedad de Sunrise. Si fuese mío, cosas descabelladas como Frozen Teardrop no existirían. Y claro, habría mucho amor gay en su lugar.

**A las otras participantes de la convocatoria:** Hola, confieso que tengo un problema: ¡no sé escribir oneshot como dios manda! Los que son breves siempre me salen malos, así que en un intento de hacer algo mejor, esto resultó largo, condenadamente largo. Por ello, las libero de su obligación de leer o dejar reviews en esta historia.

Para las que se aventuren a seguir cofcofpobrescofcof, de antemano muchas gracias ;)

**Esclavo del clima.**

**I**

Duo Maxwell estaba de pie a oscuras, junto a la ventana de su habitación del segundo piso. Pensaba en lo mucho que detestaba el invierno y sus bajas temperaturas, las mismas que le impedían conciliar el sueño. No soportaba acostarse y sentir la punta de las extremidades heladas, solo para que con el correr de la noche un frío aún más intenso se adueñara del resto de su cuerpo. Se había levantado así muchas veces, a media madrugada, a mirar la calle desierta y el cielo negro, lleno de nubes que amenazaban más nieve y le impedían ver las estrellas o calcular la ubicación de su colonia natal.

Otras veces se dedicaba a dar vueltas en su habitación, como un león enjaulado. Mantenerse en movimiento a veces aliviaba en algo la sensación de frío. Sospechaba que su poca resistencia a los grados bajo cero se debía a haber nacido en el espacio. En las colonias las condiciones atmosféricas eran controladas y exactas, con ambientes agradables, por lo que nunca sufrió ni siquiera cuando vivía como un huérfano en la calle.

Enfrentar los climas extremos fue lo que sin duda le resultó más complejo al descender a la Tierra en su Gundam. El desierto de Sahara que visitó con Quatre fue difícil de resistir, pero no tenía comparación con lo que había sufrido en el Polo Sur cuando Heero lo arrastró hacia ese lugar en pleno invierno. Allí existían pequeños cristales de hielo que se le habían colado por todos lados, incluso en sus fosas nasales. Todavía podía rememorar el dolor de sus vías respiratorias congeladas.

Sacudió la cabeza para escapar de ese recuerdo. Ahora se encontraba en un suburbio de Nueva York, con un invierno moderado de nieve que para él era como pasar otra vez por los mismos hielos de la Antártida, lo que le hacía extrañar con más fuerzas la eterna calidez de las colonias. Entonces se preguntó a sí mismo por qué había convencido a Hilde de venir a vivir en la Tierra.

No tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre esa interrogante, pues le pareció ver una figura borrosa en la calle que se detenía justo frente a su casa y ese extraño hecho llamó su atención. Rápidamente pasó la manga de su chaqueta por el cristal para eliminar el denso vaho que lo cubría, pero fue inútil porque el vidrio estaba congelado por el exterior. Se vio obligado a abrir la ventana y cuando logró ver claramente, descubrió que no había nadie. Temblando ante el viento helado, cerró y se dijo que debió ser una mala jugada de su imaginación. Ningún ser humano hubiese logrado moverse tan rápido con esa cantidad de nieve, además no podía imaginar que alguien se aventurara a la calle por una hipotermia con semejante invierno. No había ninguna persona que valorara tan poco su vida.

Bueno, sí había alguien capaz de exponerse de esa forma: Heero Yuy. Sonrió porque el frío siempre le traía a la mente la figura de su ex compañero de guerra.

**II**

Al conocer a Heero, lo primero que pensó fue que era un bastardo sin piedad que le apuntaba a una bella y claramente inocente chica, por lo que no dudó en asestarle dos tiros bien dados. Lo segundo fue que era un sujeto intrigante con esa mirada peligrosa y esa determinación suicida, capaz de llevarlo a saltar —herido y todo— sobre tres torpedos para cumplir su objetivo de proteger su máquina.

Quizás este último detalle fue el que lo llevó a salvarle del Hospital de la Alianza: instintivamente buscaba saber más de él. En retrospectiva por la cantidad de problemas que le dio, fue una pésima decisión. Lo que debió haber hecho fue reflotar ambos gundams hundidos en el mar y usar el de Heero como refacciones del suyo. Debió olvidarse por completo del tipo y dejar que le sacaran toda la información que pretendían.

Sin embargo, para ese entonces ya se había percatado de que se trataba de otro piloto y no podía permitir que los detalles técnicos de los Gundam llegaran al enemigo, así que fue y lo rescató. Casi no lo logra porque Heero tuvo el segundo de sus desplantes suicidas y se dejó caer al vacío luego de saltar de un piso cincuenta. En esas condiciones, no tuvo otra opción más que confiarle su aporreado cuerpo y se dejó llevar mansamente a las dependencias seguras que Duo le ofrecía.

Lo tercero que pensó, luego de haberle dado un lugar para alojar y reparar su máquina, fue que Heero era un real hijo de puta. ¿Cómo pudo robarle partes de su querido Deathscythe después de todo lo que había hecho por él?

No era una duda que pensara llevarse a la tumba, así que aprovechó el primer instante que tuvo y se lo preguntó.

—¿De qué otra forma esperabas que despegara? —le respondió Heero, sin sacar la mirada de su computadora— Te dije que lo haría de todas formas.

—Oh, lo recuerdo bien —exclamó de vuelta, elevando ambos brazos en señal de "¿cómo crees que podría olvidarlo?"—: dijiste que irías a la misión y yo afirmé que era imposible hacerlo sin los repuestos que necesitabas y soltaste "quizás para ti lo sea, pero para mí, todo es posible" —recordó, imitando el tono arrogante de Heero.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

Ante la respuesta desinteresada, Duo se indignó:

—Te estaba ofreciendo mis técnicos y las refacciones necesarias, ¿por qué diablos preferiste robarme en vez de aceptar mi ayuda?

—¿Quieres una disculpa? —preguntó Heero desinteresado.

—Una explicación estaría bien —replicó a regañadientes, más por el frío que sentía que por la indiferencia de su compañero—. Solo quiero entender cómo funciona tu cabeza.

—Bien, no confío en la gente tan…

—¿Rápido? —ofreció Duo— ¿Vas a decir que pedí tu confianza muy rápido?

—…como tú —completó Heero.

—¡Eso no es lo que ibas a decir! —alegó con energía y agregó ofendido—: ¿Y a qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué tengo de malo?

—¿Tienes tiempo? —le escuchó decir con sarcasmo— La lista es larga.

—Oye, no seas cruel conmigo —pidió, mirando con resentimiento la nuca de Heero—. ¿Tan mala fue la primera impresión que te di? Bueno, te disparé dos veces, pero es que tú ibas a eliminar a una chica inofensiva como Relena. De verdad me pregunto qué tienes en el cerebro.

—Por lo menos tengo. Es más de lo que puedes decir tú.

Hizo un sonido comprensivo ante la respuesta cortante de Heero.

—¿Quieres trabajar en paz, verdad? ¿Por qué mejor no pides que me calle y ya? —propuso y la réplica no se hizo esperar:

—Duo, cállate, por favor.

—¡Aghh! De acuerdo, me rindo con entenderte —soltó, dejando ir un bufido cansado, se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento por mantener el calor de su cuerpo—. Eres un tipo demasiado difícil de tratar. Deberías intentar ser más amable, no te haría daño.

Pero contrario a lo dicho, la verdad era que trabajar con Heero le resultaba muy fácil. A pesar de lo obviamente diferentes que eran, habían llegado a entenderse. No sabía si al punto de ser amigos, pero sin duda a una convivencia equilibrada. Incluso podría afirmar que cada vez que coincidían en batalla, era capaz de irlo comprendiendo un poco más. Por ejemplo, sabía que no era de los que daba conversación sin sentido y solo abría la boca para tres cosas: comer, hablar detalles de la misión y molestarlo. Sí, Heero tenía un sentido del humor muy retorcido. Prácticamente no dejaba pasar ocasión sin asestarle un golpe gratuito.

Pero era agradable a su manera. Jamás dejaba una pregunta directa sin responder y aunque estuviese mandándolo a callar, siempre incluía un "por favor". No iba a negar que obtener algo de cortesía de su parte lo hacía sentir valorado, aunque la misma estuviese cargada frecuentemente con un tono de ironía.

Cuando sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez, jamás imaginó que podrían llevarse tan bien, pero contrario a todo pronóstico, se encontraba listo para planear con él los detalles que les permitirían provocarle un gran daño a Oz.

Aunque hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque la misión no fuera en medio de la Antártida.

**III**

Hilde despertó antes de que saliera el sol. La guerra había terminado hace mucho, pero las costumbres que su entrenamiento militar le habían dejado eran difíciles de olvidar. Madrugar era para ella tan natural como el merodear silenciosamente lo era para Duo. Más de una vez se había sobresaltado porque de pronto resultaba que lo tenía a su lado o a sus espaldas y no lo había sentido acercarse. Era una estúpida habilidad que él usaba todo el tiempo, así que en venganza, Hilde le obligaba a levantarse temprano para desayunar juntos y por más que Duo suplicaba un par de horas de sueño extra, ella se mostraba inflexible.

Era una rutina divertida que solo se veía interrumpida por la llegada del invierno.

—¡Aunque sea sábado y no tengamos trabajo, debes despertar! —gritó, asomando la cabeza en el cuarto de Duo. Su idea de sobresaltarlo se esfumó al encontrarlo de pie junto a la ventana— ¿Otra vez no has dormido nada? —preguntó preocupada.

—¡Buenos días, Hilde! —saludó Duo con un gesto enérgico de su mano y una sonrisa luminosa que no le engañaba. Las consecuencias de tanto sueño acumulado se estaban notando en sus facciones.

—Si no soportas dormir solo, no sé por qué no vienes a mi cama —regañó—. ¿O me vas a decir que a estas alturas te avergüenza pasar el frío conmigo?

Duo se encogió de hombros risueño y se acercó hacia ella para capturarla en un apretado abrazo.

—Quizá lo haga —dijo y le preguntó— ¿Tostadas con mermelada?

Hilde cabeceó en acuerdo y él no tardó en perderse por las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, con clara intención de preparar el desayuno. Simplemente no podía entenderlo, el resto del año Duo no tenía ningún reparo en colarse en su cama cuando se le apetecía, pero cada tanto tenía estos periodos largos en que ni siquiera se le acercaba. Y siempre era durante el invierno, cuando más parecía necesitar calor humano.

Negó con la cabeza y dejó ir un suspiro. Se arregló el cinto de la gruesa bata de dormir, que se le había desordenado en ese abrazo, y lo siguió escaleras abajo. Al llegar a la cocina, Duo ya tenía en marcha la tostadora eléctrica y la cafetera. Hilde sacó los tazones azules que él se había empeñado en comprar un par de semanas atrás, aunque no combinaban en nada con el estilo de la estancia y dos platos igual de horribles que le hacían juego.

—Estos osos son ridículos —dijo picada, mirando una vez más los ojos desafiantes del dibujo impreso en la loza—. ¿Seguro que quieres conservarlos? Puedo tirarlos justo ahora.

—Deja los osos en paz, tienen derecho a vivir —contestó Duo jocoso al tiempo en que retiraba el pan que acababa de saltar de la máquina.

No tardaron en instalarse en el mesón estilo americano. En el momento en que iba a dar la primera mascada a su tostada, un rápido vistazo al calendario adherido en el refrigerador la hizo detenerse.

—Dieciocho de diciembre —leyó alegre. Duo, a su lado, siguió la dirección de su mirada y sonrió cómplice.

—Todavía no sé si celebras navidad o el final de la guerra —comentó, acercándose el tazón a la boca, soltó enseguida un sonido de placer—. ¡Nada mejor que un buen café para calentar el cuerpo!

—He vivido engañada: pensé que conocías mejores formas de entrar en calor —se burló Hilde—. A este paso vas a decepcionar a todas las chicas del vecindario.

Duo torció el gesto.

—Es cierto. En primavera trabajaré en una ofensiva para reparar el daño, no te preocupes.

Hilde rió entre dientes, nada contenta con su respuesta, pero como siempre no se lo dejó ver. Presa de esa sensación de vagos celos, el silencio la hizo sentir incómoda y por decir algo, comentó:

—Casi van a ser dos años.

A falta de un tema nuevo, la batalla en la que ambos participaron siempre los llevaba a agitadas conversaciones. Duo solía decir que cada un año estallaba la violencia y que le parecía raro que llevaran casi el doble de ese tiempo en paz. Hilde le reprochaba su poca fe en la humanidad, a lo que él respondía que la naturaleza humana era impredecible y que prefería estar alerta.

—No te acostumbres a este tipo de vida conmigo —recordó Duo, fiel a su costumbre, provocando una sonrisa condescendiente de su parte. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que el único que no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de vida era él—. Pronto tendré que luchar otra vez.

—¿Solo tú? —punzó. Duo también solía hacer comentarios que rozaban el machismo. Nunca había logrado determinar si se trataba de una genuina voluntad de protegerla a ella, como había protegido a todo el universo, o de verdad subestimaba al sexo opuesto. Realmente le molestaba y nunca se lo dejaba pasar. Era mujer, sí, pero tenía la misma experiencia y habilidad que él y cualquiera de los otros ex pilotos gundam.

—¿Todavía con eso, Hilde? —regañó Duo— Esta vida tranquila es lo mejor que puedes desear. No pienses en tirarla por la borda tan fácilmente.

—Es cierto —confirmó ella—. Y me gusta vivir aquí, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si la paz del mundo o las colonias se ve amenazada.

—Bien —aceptó Duo y agregó—: entonces te amarraré para detenerte. Es la única solución que veo por delante.

Hilde consideró lanzarle lo que le quedaba de tostada directo a la cara y se detuvo a medio camino, consiente que de hacer eso no disminuiría ni un poco la carcajada que él ya había soltado. Solo provocaría nuevas burlas de su parte.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez presa de la resignación. Salvo esos detalles, vivir con Duo era divertido. En algún punto creyó que podían ser una pareja, pero eso hace mucho había dejado de ser una posibilidad y cada uno se acostaba con quién se le venía en gana. Incluso conversaban sobre sus conquistas. Se querían, se cuidaban, pero se sentía más como amigos que otra cosa. Lo que no quitaba que de vez en cuando tuvieran un gesto hacia al otro que llegaba más allá que la línea que una amistad normal permitía.

**IV**

Duo daba saltos en un intento vago por controlar los tiritones que su cuerpo insistía en dar y hundió más las manos en los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo.

—No soporto el frío —se quejó, rompiendo el silencio que Heero tanto apreciaba.

—Lo has dicho cien veces.

—Y lo diré otras cien. Prepárate. ¿Por qué teníamos que venir al único continente de hielo de la tierra?

Era una pregunta retórica. Heero no lo interpretó así.

—Cuando estuve aquí para un duelo con Zech, descubrí que esta base no solo reconstruía el Wing o el Tallgeese.

—¿Qué otra sorpresa guarda? —preguntó Duo, acercándose interesado.

Heero le mostró los informes que había recopilado del enemigo, con fotos incluidas. Un rápido análisis de los datos en pantalla le bastó para comprender: ellos estaban construyendo cañones de largo alcance, los que eventualmente podrían ser dirigidos a las colonias, tal como ya habían hecho una vez. A juzgar por las proporciones, tenían la capacidad suficiente para derribar incluso la más lejana en el universo.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te empeñaste en traer tantos explosivos —comentó Duo—. Para ser un tipo tan callado, en los ataques te gusta ser bullicioso.

Heero no replicó y él volvió alejarse. Lo dejó trabajar en paz otro largo rato hasta que no pudo contener su curiosidad. El panorama eternamente blanco que se visualizaba a través de la ventana, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, no le ofrecía ninguna distracción. Al contrario, solo intensificaba la sensación de estar helado hasta los huesos.

—¿Cómo llegaron a tener un duelo aquí? —preguntó, esforzándose porque sus dientes no castañearan. Aún así, su voz salió temblorosa.

—Nos enfrentamos antes, pero Oz apuntó los cañones a las colonias —dijo Heero, sin detener en ningún momento su tecleo—. Zech no consideró justa su victoria.

—Nadie se consideraría un ganador justo si su oponente se vuela en pedazos —replicó Duo de inmediato, sorprendido de que Heero hablara tan a la ligera de su autodenotación—. Realmente me parece increíble que hayas sobrevivido a eso.

Heero no hizo comentarios. Duo se guardó el relatarle cuánto les había conmocionado la noticia a Quatre y él. Ambos sabían que sus vidas como soldados siempre estaban en riesgo y que podían ser asesinados en cualquier momento durante la batalla, pero quitarse la vida uno mismo, eso era algo que Quatre le confesó que no había considerado nunca. Y la verdad era que hasta ese momento de la lucha, él tampoco.

Se preguntó si Heero no valoraba en nada su propia vida o si había sido un acto de amor a las colonias. O ambas cosas. No se atrevió a preguntar, en cambio, cedió a su curiosidad otra vez. Realmente era la única forma de distraerse del helado ambiente que lo estaba matando.

—¿Quién ganó?

—Nadie —dijo Heero cortante—. Relena nos interrumpió.

—No puede ser, ¿cómo?

—Atravesó su jet entre nosotros.

—Rayos, ¡lo escucho y no lo creo! —dijo Duo, soltando una ligera carcajada—. Entiendo que la señorita Relena haya llegado a una de las escuelas en que estuvimos, ¿pero te siguió a la misma Antártida? ¿Al rincón más helado de la tierra? Esa chica sí que es determinada —comentó alucinado—. Me pregunto qué hiciste para llegara a enamorarse tanto de ti porque lo que es yo no te veo ni un encanto. A menos que ser indiferente sea uno.

No esperaba una respuesta. Heero, con su tono de voz, le había dejado claro que no saciaría más ninguna clase de curiosidad. Duo soltó vaho blanco desde su boca, dio otro par de saltos y pensó en la misión: eliminar los cañones de la base. Estimaba que tendría que ser un ataque rápido y sorpresa, poniendo explosivos en el sector de las máquinas. Probablemente destruirían toda la base como consecuencia.

—Zechs te ofreció un duelo reconociendo tu habilidad y hasta donde yo sé no hizo nada para traicionarte o capturarte. Y tú le pagarás cargándote su vieja base.

Fueron palabras sin destinatario, ya que seguía dando por hecho que Heero iba a ignorarlo, pero se equivocó.

—Él sabe que somos enemigos. No espera menos de mí —dijo Heero— Además, no le debo nada. ¿Ahora podrías guardar silencio, por favor?

—Sí, señor antipático. Lamento mucho ser un humano normal. ¿Cómo diablos aguantas este clima?

—Concentrándome en mi misión.

Duo hizo un sonido de incredulidad.

—¡Apuesto que ni tú puedes soportar este lugar!

—Oye.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó. Sabía de sobra que lo haría callar de un modo más terminante.

—Ven aquí.

Duo parpadeó un par de veces, al darse cuenta que Heero no había cumplido con sus expectativas.

—Sí, señor —cantó luego, en tono de burla a la orden recibida, pero se acercó de todas maneras, inclinándose a su lado. Revisaron los planos de la base y examinaron con atención en qué puntos era más recomendable establecer los explosivos y cómo los transportarían desde el lugar en que estaban establecidos hasta el objetivo.

Se habían hecho con una pequeña instalación perteneciente a la estación McMurdo, un centro de investigación abandonado hace mucho tiempo, el mismo que Heero le describió con detalle.

—De acuerdo —dijo Duo luego de escucharlo con atención—, de modo que estas instalaciones, además de tener pista de aterrizaje y aquel agradable galpón que protege nuestro avión, cuenta con un pequeño puerto.

—Así es, y este barco está disponible.

Heero le mostró en pantalla un pequeño rompehielos rojo con franjas blancas pintadas en la cubierta.

—Qué conveniente —se alegró Duo, sonriendo, pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio al recordar un detalle importante—. Pero cuando lleguemos al puerto de la base enemiga, hay una distancia desde allí hasta el lugar donde se encuentran los cañones. ¿Cómo cubriremos ese terreno?

—Tendremos que transportarlos nosotros mismos.

—Eso me temía —murmuró Duo con resignación. La idea de salir al exterior, a enterrarse en un montón de nieve y cargando explosivos, no era una perspectiva demasiado tentadora—. Tendremos que utilizar C-4, de otro modo será imposible.

Duo vio a Heero asentir a sus palabras y suspiró aliviado porque él no hubiese sugerido alguna otra idea más suicida; de esas que solía soltar cada dos por tres, como había hecho al sugerir aterrizar en la Antártida en pleno invierno. Ese era uno de los aspectos negativos de actuar juntos, pero en oposición, una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de trabajar con Heero era debatir sobre los detalles de la misión. Sus personalidades distintas y sus estilos de batalla, igual de diferentes, los llevaban a plantear variadas estrategias que siempre acababan por complementarse perfectamente; aunque en esta ocasión, Heero también pensaba que debían colarse sin ser detectados, cargar de explosivos las cañones y mandar todo a volar, con ellos fuera de ser posible, por lo que fue fácil a llegar a un acuerdo de cuál era la forma más adecuada de proceder.

—Bien. Atacaremos ahora —dijo Heero, cerrando la computadora y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¡Acabamos de llegar! Y por poco nos matamos tratando de aterrizar —recordó Duo escandalizado, aunque realmente lo que lo indignaba era que Heero quisiera salir con esa temperatura tan baja. Nunca debió confiarse de la sensatez que estaba mostrando—. ¿No crees que fue suficiente para un día? ¿Y sabes qué temperatura hace ahí fuera?

—52 grados bajo cero —respondió Heero, mirándolo—. Y si no lo hacemos ahora, la temperatura puede bajar otros 20 o 30 grados.

—¡Demonios! —se quejó Duo— ¿Es una broma?

—No, prepárate.

Sin decir más, Heero se puso de pie y pasó por su lado. Duo sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer y lo siguió a recoger su equipo. Se puso alrededor de 18 kilos de ropa, solo así se sintió preparado para volver a salir al exterior. Sonrió al darse cuenta que Heero no se había echado menos kilos de abrigo encima.

—Correr muy rápido no será una opción —le dijo Duo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Los aterrizajes están prohibidos en esta época del año —explicó Heero—. Aprovechando eso, el enemigo está transportando una carga de aleación de gundamio para reforzar los cañones. No esperan ser atacados ahora.

Duo suspiró con resignación.

—Tú sí que piensas en todo —aceptó, dando un paso hacia la puerta, puso una mano en el pomo—. Menos en la verdadera razón por la que nadie aterriza acá en pleno invierno. Recuérdame, ¿qué velocidad tiene ese "viento blanco" que no nos dejaba ver nada al llegar?

— Más de 70 kilómetros por hora —replicó Heero, empujándolo hacia a un lado con el hombro para abrir la puerta, salió sin quedarse a ver su reacción.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Duo, y lo siguió hacia el exterior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí— ¡Si tú quieres suicidarte, deberías hacerlo solo!

Su último reclamo fue ahogado por los helados vientos del polo sur. Entonces comenzó con la tortuosa tarea de caminar contra la ventisca para hacer el tramo hacia el avión, donde preparó las cargas de C-4. Por su parte, Heero se encontraba moviendo el barco desde el sitio donde estaba a cubierto, hasta el puerto de las instalaciones. Luego se reunieron en el galpón y llevaron las cargas hacia la embarcación. La máquina comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando una grieta en el mar cubierto de hielo.

Una vez llegaron al puerto de la base enemiga, con los explosivos ya cargados a la espalda, se entregaron a la pesada tarea de hacer el camino desde ese lugar hacia la estructura central de la base, que se encontraba bastante más hacia el centro de la Antártida. La noche estaba clara, pero el viento blanco los azotaba sin piedad, disminuyendo la visibilidad; Duo lo resentía, ya que lo llevaba a contener la respiración una y otra vez porque le dolía inspirar incluso a través del cuello de su parka. Además, unos molestos cristales de hielo se le clavaban en todas partes, incluso entremedio de la ropa, por no hablar de sus vías respiratorias. Aún así avanzó con determinación: no pensaba morir ahí en medio de la nada, desde donde Heero de seguro no se molestaría en recoger su cadáver.

Al llegar a su objetivo, resultó ser cierto que nadie esperaba su presencia, pues a pesar de sentirse cansado —él, porque Heero seguía tan estoico como siempre—, pudieron infiltrarse con relativa facilidad, plantar los explosivos, salir de la misma forma sigilosa que entraron y accionar el detonador para mandar a volar todo, por lo que se podría decir que la misión fue un éxito. La huída, no tanto. Mientras corrían, alejándose de la base rumbo al barco, el hielo bajo sus pies lo hizo resbalar, desequilibrándolo. Duo solo alcanzó a soltar un sonido de sorpresa antes de sufrir una aparatosa caída por una pequeña ladera que lo llevó a quedar sepultado en un montón de nieve. Cuando emergió, sacudiéndose los copos de la cabeza, lo primero que pudo registrar gracias a que el viento blanco había amainado, es que Heero estaba inmerso en lo que le pareció una odiosa carcajada.

Gruñó. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír. En una ocasión, poco después de conocerse y en plena misión, Heero le había pagado el favor de rescatarlo del Hospital Militar apuntándole con el cañón de su gundam. Duo creyó que iba a morir, estallando en mil pedazos, pero Heero no le disparó a él, sino a un enemigo que iba a atacarlo por la espalda. Luego le dijo "Ya no te debo nada" y fue entonces cuando había escuchado esa risa maniática a través del comunicador.

—Rayos, te crees muy gracioso —le había reclamado esa vez.

En el presente, se paró ágilmente, con algo más que el alma congelada y escaló hasta llegar a su posición original, donde le lanzó una bola de nieve directo al pecho antes de gritar:

—¡Prefiero tu encantadora indiferencia de siempre, Yuy!

V

Duo fregaba la vajilla en el instante en que el teléfono sonó. Hilde se apuró en contestar y no tardó en escuchar la voz de la vecina del frente.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó, poniéndole atención a lo que la anciana le decía— ¿Y desde hace días?

Dirigió su mirada a Duo, que ya estaba secándose las manos para acercarse curioso, movido por su tono preocupado.

—Muchas gracias por avisarnos. De inmediato saldré a ver. Sí, no se preocupe, tendré cuidado.

—¿Qué sucede, Hilde? —preguntó Duo, apenas ella colgó.

—La señora Peters dice que hay un mirón fuera. Y que no es la primera vez que lo ve acechando nuestra casa.

Duo la escuchó con atención e inmediatamente la figura que creyó ver en la mitad de la noche cruzó por su cabeza. Tal vez no lo había imaginado después de todo, pero optó por bajarle el perfil al asunto. No quería preocupar más a Hilde y si doblaba su alerta usual, bastaría para mantenerla segura. Después de todo, nunca había bajado la guardia por completo, ni vigilando la aparente paz, ni velando por la seguridad de su hogar.

—No sé si debamos tomar en serio lo que la vecina chismosa diga —desestimó y agregó en tono divertido—: Los dos sabemos que pasa más tiempo en la ventana que en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad.

Hilde sonrió, evidenciando que sabía ciertas sus palabras, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No, Duo. Es la primera vez que llama y se escuchaba genuinamente preocupada, saldré a mirar.

Al ver que iba en serio, Duo suspiró.

—No es necesario, lo haré yo.

Por la expresión que adoptó su amiga, supo de inmediato que había dicho algo que le resultó molesto.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacerle frente a un extraño por ser mujer? —inquirió Hilde con el ceño fruncido, en un rictus de indignación— ¿Se te olvida todo el entrenamiento que tengo?

—Precisamente, estoy protegiendo al pobre sujeto de una muerte segura.

—¡Duo!

—Quédate aquí —pidió, dándole la espalda.

—Como si fuera a obedecerte —porfió Hilde, con evidente actitud de seguirlo.

Duo le echó mano al único recurso que nunca fallaba.

—Si quieres que cocine hoy, te quedarás aquí.

Ella se detuvo en seco.

—¡Eso es jugar sucio! Sabes que odio cocinar.

Duo le cerró un ojo y dejó a Hilde rumiando su derrota. Salió por la puerta trasera, pues estimaba que si llegaba a ser cierto y había un extraño en el patio delantero, era mejor observar la situación con cautela sin ser detectado. Dio un salto y trepando por una cañería, subió hasta el techo de la casa y avanzó a gatas hasta el borde. Efectivamente había un hombre parado allí, pero el enorme árbol que tenían en el antejardín le impedía ver su rostro.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que el sujeto se moviera, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Era Heero.

VI

Tras finalizada la misión, no tardaron en regresar al refugio. La pequeña instalación tenía el logo de la estación McMurdo a un costado de la entrada y Duo apenas le dio una mirada rápida antes de ingresar con prisa: necesitaba sacarse la ropa húmeda.

Avanzó hasta la última de la serie de cuatro camas de una plaza, todas sumamente estrechas, sobre la que había dejado su bolso. Temblando, se cambió en el amplio baño en desuso por falta de mantención y lamentó profundamente que estuviese descompuesto. Nunca había necesitado más una ducha de agua caliente como en ese momento.

Luego de finalizada su misión, podía darse el lujo de relajarse, pues a pesar que habían atacado hace una hora atrás, nadie los buscaría allí. Y la verdad es que tampoco habían dejado muchos sobrevivientes como para preocuparse de ello, por no decir que la posibilidad de que arribaran refuerzos de Oz estaba descartada. Ni siquiera ellos eran lo suficientemente suicidas para aterrizar en el polo sur en pleno invierno.

Negó con la cabeza, reprobando una vez más haberse dejado convencer de realizar semejante locura, contradiciendo las recomendaciones de Quatre. Su rubio amigo le había sugerido llevar a cabo ese ataque durante otra temporada, bajo condiciones climáticas menos adversas. Quizás accedió porque como colono, desconocía la verdadera dificultad de esa zona de la tierra en su punto álgido de congelación.

Recordó que se encontraba con Quatre al momento de recibir el contacto de Heero, pidiendo que se presentara en ciertas coordenadas, bajo el pretexto de que debían derribar una base enemiga juntos. Cuando le comunicó el sitio, solo pensó en llevar implementos necesarios para sobrevivir en una montaña nevada, sin sospechar que para sobrevivir en la Antártida se necesitaba equipo mucho más especializado. De hecho, había llegado debidamente preparado solo gracias a Quatre, quien le consiguió todo lo necesario; de otra forma habría estado a punto de morir de frío nada más se bajó del avión. Solo llevar la ropa térmica adecuada, lo habían salvado de que ese fuera su fin.

Duo tenía planes de ataque con Quatre, pero accedió a postergarlos ante la petición de Heero solo porque se alegró mucho de saber que había sobrevivido a la detonación de su Gundam —y sospechaba que por eso había sido tan fácil de convencer de esa locura—, pero ahora que lo pensaba, si Trowa estaba con Heero desde que batalló con Zech, ¿por qué no había atacado con él en vez de buscarlo?

—Heero —llamó de improviso. Algo en su tono llamó la atención de ese sujeto, porque como pocas veces hacía mientras trabajaba, llevó su mirada a él y esperó que hablara—, ¿por qué no realizaste esta misión con Trowa? Estaba contigo, ¿no?

Al ver que no era nada importante, Heero volteó el rostro desinteresado, pero aún así respondió:

—Fue a despedirse.

—¿De quién? —hubo un largo silencio que Duo comprendió a la perfección— Bien, no me incumbe, ¿pero por qué? ¿A dónde piensa irse?

—Al espacio.

—¿Por qué? Todavía hay muchos objetivos que destruir aquí en la tierra.

—Oz está comenzando a moverse allí para ganar la confianza de las colonias.

A Duo lo dicho le cayó como balde de agua fría. Y eso era mucho decir ahí en medio del lugar más helado de la tierra.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —reclamó impactado, pero Heero jamás tomaría a juego un tema de esa importancia, así que no le quedó más que asumirlo como cierto—. ¿Cómo te enteraste de ello?

—Ya te lo dije, conseguimos información útil en la estancia en esa base.

Duo asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pronto tendría que volver con Quatre para revisar qué harían. Se preguntó si él también se habría enterado de lo que Heero acababa de decirle. Pensó que no, después de todo, Trowa y Heero habían estado con el enemigo, era obvio que por eso habían conseguido más información.

Una pregunta ociosa se le escapó de los labios, solo movido por la necesidad de alivianar su preocupación por la seguridad de las colonias, sobre lo que nada podía hacer en ese momento.

—¿Trabajas mejor con Trowa que conmigo?

Heero le dio una mirada directa al rostro.

—Así es, él no habla tanto.

Duo fingió una expresión de dolor y llevó su mano a su pecho, como si sufriera. Heero decidió que ese ya era momento de ignorarlo y volvió a vigilar la red. Duo sonrió en silencio, se movió a buscar su computadora y se dedicó a hacer lo mismo. Los dientes le castañeaban, ambas corridas de dientes chocando una y otra vez, pero se forzó a terminar el trabajo. Cuando lo hizo, casi al mismo tiempo que Heero, lo vio cerrar su computadora y dirigirse a una cama, la que armó con varias frazadas especialmente diseñadas para el clima.

Duo revisó su propio equipaje. Tal como pensó, Quatre también le había preparado varias frazadas térmicas. Probó acostarse y envolverse en ellas, pero no tenía caso, no era suficiente. El frío se le colaba a través de esas telas y parecía acuchillarlo por todos lados. No tardó en darse cuenta que así no podría conciliar el sueño. Lo único que lograría sería pescar un resfriado.

Se puso de pie, echándose las tres frazadas en los hombros y caminó hacia el largo ventanal que cruzaba toda la pared frente a la corrida de camas. Desde que habían llegado, la idea inútil de que en cualquier momento amanecería lo molestaba cada tanto. Era una noción fantasma, pues eso no sucedería: no vería la luz del sol durante esa misión, ya que en la Antártida el invierno era una noche que duraba 6 meses. Debido a ello, la luz de la luna y las estrellas era lo único que iluminaba fuertemente el blanco del exterior.

Cerró los ojos, aburrido de la misma vista y dio varios saltos en un vano intento de entrar en calor. Podía escuchar el viento, afilado, chocar contra las paredes exteriores, tan fuerte que le producía la sensación de que en cualquier momento la pequeña estancia saldría volando por los aires y él terminaría más congelado de lo que ya se sentía.

De pronto, cuando ya lo creía dormido, dio otro brinco en el instante en que la voz de Heero rompió el silencio:

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó Duo, girándose hacia él y al no obtener respuesta, se disculpó—: Perdón, no puedo dormir. Pero me quedaré quieto.

Los minutos comenzaron a correr, lentos y torturantes. Sentía los pies, las manos y el cuello como hielo. Inició el ejercicio de balancearse en los pies, desde el talón hasta estar por completo en punta, para poder generar algo de calor sin hacer ruido. Abrazarse a sí mismo no tenía sentido, por más que se acariciaba los hombros, no lograba elevar su temperatura corporal.

Escuchó a Heero moverse. No era la primera vez, equipado y todo, comprendió que él también tenía frío, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta. Así que se le acercó sin decir nada y le echó dos de las tres frazadas encima, total, para él no estaban haciendo ninguna diferencia.

—Duo.

Duo reprimió la intención de disculparse otra vez. Sabía que en realidad no era necesario y lo observó abrir las mantas y sentarse. No vio venir la mano que lo sujetó por la muñeca derecha y lo jaló hacia adelante. Heero lo arrastró bajo las mantas térmicas y le arrebató la que tenía, la que ordenó sobre las otras, subiéndolas luego hasta el hombro de ambos.

—Quédate quieto de una vez.

Ordenarle eso estaba de más, porque ante la sorpresa de sentir a Heero completamente pegado a su espalda, con un brazo en sus caderas, había bastado para congelarlo en su lugar ante la repentina oleada de calor. Duo se largó a reír, solo para no escuchar su corazón latiendo tan fuerte.

—Duo —llamó la atención.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Pero no todo marchó bien, de pronto comenzó a sentir más calor, incluso con el frío que todavía sentía. No era una subida de temperatura normal y le resultó increíble reconocer, en su fuero interno, que se estaba calentando ante el contacto de su compañero de guerra, el que ni siquiera era su amigo, el mismo que solo lo había llamado para cumplir una misión porque su compañero ideal había ido a despedirse de alguien. Y es que el choque de la respiración de Heero contra su cuello estaba causando estragos inesperados en él. Si seguía a ese ritmo, iba a terminar poniéndose duro.

—Mierda —masculló.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se sobresaltó de nuevo. Por segunda vez consecutiva, no se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba despierto.

—Duérmete de una vez, Yuy —dijo e incluso a sus propios oídos sonó demasiado a la defensiva.

No volvieron a hablar y Duo tuvo que echar mano a sus recuerdos más oscuros para poder controlar lo que estaba sintiendo. De alguna manera, logró quedarse dormido, pero el calor no lo abandonó del todo, pues soñó que se mecía en una agradable presión. Despertó y no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba haciendo exactamente eso: presionando su erección contra Heero. En algún punto de su sueño, se había dado vuelta. Ahora era él quien estaba aferrado a Heero de frente. Y su problema no había desaparecido, al contrario, se había agudizado. Abrió la boca con miedo y se separó lentamente, rogando porque él no se hubiese percatado.

Sin embargo, la tenue luz de la luna fue suficiente para detectar el momento preciso en que sus ojos se abrieron y las pupilas azules lo acuchillaron como frías dagas de hielo. Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta. Duo abrió la boca espantado, pero nada salió de ella. Avergonzado hasta la médula de los huesos, se puso de pie, cogió un par de mantas y se encerró en el baño, donde alivió su problema sintiéndose más humillado como nunca en su vida.

Cuando salió, esperaba que Heero se burlara, pero nada de eso sucedió. No disminuyó su vergüenza, pero conociendo su retorcido sentido del humor, podría haber sido peor. Por ese entonces, le sorprendió que ese tipo tuviese algo de tacto y no pudo evitar pensar que eso también significaba que le tenía algo de consideración.

Antes de partir de la Antártida, descubrió que un estornudo se congelaba en el aire.

**VII**

Duo se quedó observándolo todavía alucinado. Heero parecía aguardar algo. ¿Qué él apareciera, quizás? No, no era eso, determinó al verlo retirarse. Pensó frenéticamente en que tal vez existía una explicación que estaba pasando por alto, algo que explicara la presencia inesperada de Heero, aunque se negaba a creer que su aparición en el frontis de su hogar pudiese ser coincidencia. ¿Qué diablos quería ese sujeto?

No llegó a saberlo, pues aunque su ex compañero de guerra emprendió una lenta retirada, no se sintió inclinado a perseguirlo y darle alcance. En cambio, se deslizó de regreso por el techo y luego por la canaleta hacia el patio trasero, donde se topó con Hilde, quién le había desobedecido y estaba espiando desde el borde de la casa hacia la calle.

—Dime que no vi mal y el intruso era Heero —soltó ella, al verlo caer a su lado.

Duo guardó silencio un par de segundos y luego dijo, en tono de consejo:

—No te le acerques, Hilde.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que quiera hacernos daño? —cuestionó, sonando alarmada— ¿Tuviste algún problema con él del que quiera vengarse?

—No. No es lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Entonces?

—Descuida, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte —dijo en tono tranquilizador, pero tuvo el efecto contrario: ella se preocupó el doble.

—¡Duo, esto no es normal! —exclamó Hilde, exaltada— ¡Es totalmente salido de la nada!

Duo sonrió, salvó el par de pasos que los separaban y la besó en la frente.

—Lo que no es normal es el hambre que tengo, así que ve a preparar el almuerzo —exigió, indicándole la puerta de la cocina—. Te toca, ya que no aceptaste mi oferta y no te quedaste quieta.

Hilde torció el gesto en una expresión de derrota.

—¡Maldición, Duo! No creas que se me olvidará esto.

—Seguro no —se burló—. Las mujeres tienen ese defecto: no se les olvida nada.

—Ahgg, ¡Duo! Odio cuando hablas así.

Hilde ingresó a la casa furibunda y la sonrisa de Duo se borró. Pensándolo en serio, ¿qué estaba pasando? Heero era el ex piloto que menos hubiera esperado que fuese a visitarlo. ¿Pero había venido a eso? Porque se había largado sin más.

Se pasó una mano desconcertado por la nuca y siguió a Hilde hacia el interior.

VIII

Dos meses después de la misión en el polo sur y de que Heero volviese a aliarse con Trowa, todo fue de mal en peor. La guerra corrió rápido y Duo se trasladó al espacio con Quatre y Wufei. Las colonias se habían rendido al acercamiento amistoso de Oz, por lo que su poder en el espacio se había intensificado notablemente. Incluso se habían dado el lujo de crear mobil dolls, unas máquinas sin piloto que tenían una velocidad aterradora difícil de combatir.

Ante ellos, Duo no tardó en verse superado. Su Deathscythe, el que no estaba adaptado para el espacio, dejó de funcionar y tuvo que enfrentarse por primera vez a la decisión de suicidarse. Trató de autodetonarse, no por imitar a Heero, sino para evitar entregar su máquina y ser manipulado por Oz en un momento tan crítico como el que se vivía entonces.

Por supuesto, su intentó falló miserablemente. El detonador del Deathscythe no se activó y en consecuencia, él fue capturado y golpeado hasta lo imposible para que soltara información, pero se negó a hablar. Cuando lo metieron en aquel cuarto de seguridad, supo lo que continuaba: iban a torturarlo para conseguir los datos que requerían. Luego iban a fusilarlo en público como un enemigo de las colonias y la tierra.

Morir de esa forma tan expuesta podría ser toda una ironía para un sujeto anónimo como él, salido de las mismas calles pobres de una colonia del punto L2. En la soledad de su encierro, comenzó a despedirse de su vida. No podía permitir ser usado de esa forma, por lo que decidió morderse la lengua y tragársela apenas vinieran por él para exhibirlo como un trofeo. En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta se abrió. Solo el sonido de sus guardias siendo golpeados lo detuvo de llevar a cabo su plan.

—Oye, qué sorpresa —dijo, sin poder ocultar su alegría al ver un sujeto conocido parado en la puerta—. Heero, realmente eres un super hombre, ¿no?

Heero le había apuntado sin decir nada, dejando claras cuales eran sus intenciones.

—Llegas en el momento más oportuno. Nuestros enemigos están a punto de manipularme, a mí y a mi gundam. Si tengo que morir —dijo, poniéndose de pie—, me parece mejor que tú acabes conmigo.

Sonrió. Realmente se alegraba que fuese él quien apareciera a matarlo. Al menos había tenido la oportunidad de verlo por última vez. En ese momento, estaba listo para morir.

—Adelante, dispárame ahora mismo —invitó.

Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la muerte, se entregó a Heero. Pero el disparo nunca llegó. Los abrió, mirándolo sorprendido.

—¿Piensas hacerlo seriamente o no?

—Si eso es lo que tú quieres… —replicó Heero, fríamente. Le vio estrechar los ojos, esos que lo habían mirado con la misma intensidad tantas veces. Enseguida le dio la espalda.

—La herida de tu mano derecha no es tan grave, ¿cierto?

Antes de que Duo pudiese responder, Heero le lanzó la misma pistola con la que le había apuntado y se hizo con una metralleta proveniente de uno de los guardias inconscientes. Luego caminó hacia él y levantándole el brazo izquierdo, le permitió recargarse en su cuerpo. Duo se sintió conmovido por la decisión que Heero había tomado: iba a sacarlo de allí. Sonrió interiormente por lo reconfortante que se sentía ese calor, pero no era un buen momento para entregarse a ese tipo de pensamientos, así que se dejó llevar por su curiosidad natural:

—Heero, primero dime, ¿dónde está tu gundam?

Heero miró en ambas direcciones del pasillo, para asegurarse que estuviese despejado antes de salir.

—Lo abandoné en la tierra. Llama la atención aquí en el espacio —respondió—. Tal vez con él podría seguir tu camino y estar detenido en Oz —se burló.

—Oye, perdóname —se disculpó Duo con sencillez. No iba a negar que su llegada al espacio había sido muy torpe—. Ahora, ¿qué plan tenemos para escapar de aquí?

—Mi objetivo era asesinarte. El plan para escapar de aquí aún no está terminado.

Duo estuvo a punto de decirle que lo eliminara para que pudiese escapar con facilidad, pero no lo hizo, no pudo hacerlo. Quería seguir viviendo, quería volver a luchar a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa si el plan no resulta? —preguntó en cambio, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tendremos que eliminarnos nosotros mismos —respondió Heero, de la misma manera.

Duo se dejó ayudar mansamente hasta que fueron descubiertos. Heero había generado una distracción bastante infantil, pero eficaz, de hacer detonar bombas en el otro extremo.

—Los niños más callados siempre terminan haciendo las cosas más llamativas —comentó Duo, recuperando su sentido del humor.

Todos los soldados habían corrido hacia las explosiones, dejándoles el camino libre. O eso creyeron porque de pronto apareció un grupo numeroso y Heero cometió un error, retrocedió demasiado al repeler su ataque de frente. Duo se encargó lanzando una granada, pero él ya había quedado descubierto frente a otro pelotón de enemigos que venía de otro pasillo.

Duo no lo pensó dos veces. Empujó su cuerpo con el suyo y se quedó ahí, al tiempo que le gritó una orden:

—¡Dispara!

Heero se repuso de forma instantánea y respondió al fuego, derribando a los enemigos para luego enfocar su vista en él, que no se había movido y permanecía apoyado en su cuerpo. Enseguida lo empujó contra la muralla, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Duo lo sabía antes de que sus ojos se encontraran: le habían dado. Y a juzgar por lo que transmitía su mirada azul, el daño no era menor. Duo miró hacia abajo y pudo ver la sangre en su vientre.

Lo que le faltaba, aparte de tener costillas fracturadas, ahora estaba agujereado.

—¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó Heero.

—Oye, creo que olvidas con quien hablas —Duo recargó su fusil y lo hizo sonar "click clack" para que Heero entendiera que tenía lo necesario para salir de ahí.

—¿Se fragmentó?

—No, salió limpiamente —lo tranquilizó Duo. O eso intentó porque cuando se separó de la muralla, vio que Heero observaba con el ceño fruncido la gran mancha de sangre que había dejado en ella. Bueno, al menos ahí tenía la prueba de que no mentía al decir que la bala salió de su cuerpo, pero sin duda no se sentía tan bien cómo pretendía. Aún así, estaba determinado a no cargar más responsabilidad en Heero, él ya había hecho mucho con su decisión de salvarlo en vez de asesinarlo. Si llegaba a ser una carga, se dispararía a sí mismo—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algún plan?

—Esas máquinas se llaman mobile dolls. Una vez que ellos fijan el objetivo en el blanco, no hay forma de que lo pierdan.

—Entiendo, con razón sus movimientos eran tan rápidos —murmuró Duo—, ¿pero cómo escaparemos de aquí?

Heero hizo un sonido de burla.

—Yo no pienso en escaparnos.

—Oye, ¿qué estás diciendo? —se preocupó Duo, recibiendo un detonador. Heero estaba loco, quizás qué demonios de plan alocado tenía en mente. Apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, encontraron más resistencia. Heero respondió al fuego y lo apuró, llamándolo por su nombre. Duo obedeció, apretando el detonador y varias bombas del sector estallaron. Los soldados gritaron y aprovechando el humo y la conmoción, Heero derribó a dos hombres para hacerse con sus trajes y lo ayudó a vestirse. Duo pronto comprendió su plan: los mobil dolls al detectarlos calificaron el traje de Oz como el objetivo a eliminar y les dispararon a los oficiales en la sala de mando y a todo aquel que los perseguía.

Habían vuelto el poder de esas estúpidas máquinas sin criterio a su favor.

De esa forma, pudieron robar sin problemas un transbordador de abastecimiento. Heero se quitó el traje del ejército de Oz y Duo hizo lo mismo. Veía borroso y comenzó a perder la conciencia. Lo último que supo fue que Heero debió sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas para que no cayera como peso muerto al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, Heero le estaba aplicando presión en la herida, en ambos orificios de salida.

—Aguanta un poco más.

Duo se libró de sus manos y se sentó, apoyado contra el asiento del acompañante. Sentía el cuerpo helado y la cabeza embotada, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que Heero había dejado la nave en piloto automático, asumiendo un gran riesgo. Si llegaban a cruzarse con un meteoro o basura espacial, serían historia.

—Tengo frío —dijo y enseguida pidió—: No dejes de atender la nave.

Heero le pasó su chaqueta de mezclilla y enseguida lo hizo avanzar un poco para abrazarlo por la espalda. El calor de su cuerpo, con el que había fantaseado tantas veces desde su misión en la Antártida, lo hizo sentir increíblemente mejor. Esa no era una mala forma de morir.

—Eres más amable de lo que dejas ver, ¿verdad? —susurró, con voz apagada.

—En lugar de estar hablando, mejor conserva tus energías y descansa —ordenó Heero—, debes resistir un par de horas más.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—¿Para qué quieres saber? No podrías hacer nada —dijo Heero fríamente. Duo no replicó, se había percatado de la razón por la que tenía tanto frío y se cerró la chaqueta por completo, dispuesto a disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de vida.

—Todavía tengo frío —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que Heero no podía ver al estar sentado detrás de él.

Heero comenzó a acariciar sus hombros, de arriba abajo, uno con cada mano. Era un simple acto para hacerlo entrar en calor, pero la sensación de confort que invadió a Duo ante su toque fue igual a cuando Heero lo obligó a dormir con él en la Antártida, cambiando drásticamente su frío por calor; igual de agradable que cuando lo sacó de esa celda, sosteniéndolo con ese cuerpo que siempre se percibía cálido.

—Sí, esta no es una mala forma de morir —pensó.

No se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que escuchó el "Idiota" que Heero soltó en su oído. Por más que se concentraba, su conciencia comenzó a ir y a venir. Lo siguiente que recordaba con claridad era a Heero arrodillado frente a él. Duo podía notar que estaba siendo analizado. Conocía esa mirada, él intentaba determinar su real estado. De seguro había notado que algo andaba mal, aunque había tratado de esconderlo lo mejor que podía.

Heero le puso una mano cerca de la herida y frunció el ceño. Tocó su pecho, su cuello y luego su frente. Enseguida le abrió la chaqueta, descubriendo así que se estaba desangrando a una velocidad alarmante. Duo se había cerrado la chaqueta para no preocuparlo más, pero ya descubierto, no tenía sentido desmentir lo que de verdad pasaba: su vida pendía de un hilo muy fino: se estaba quedando sin sangre en las venas.

—Diablos, esta es una forma estúpida de morir —se quejó—. Al menos quería tener sexo una vez en mi vida —agregó en voz baja, casi apagada, pero sin perder su sentido del humor.

Heero no se movió. Duo no soportó la expresión seria que tenía y soltó una broma:

—Si no fueses mi amigo, te propondría algo muy sucio.

—No somos amigos.

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó en el mejor tono burlón que pudo obtener— ¿Novios?

Heero le dio una mirada concentrada:

—Yo soy un soldado. Tú ya eres un cadáver que no sirve para nada.

Duo hizo un sonido resentido y soltó:

—A ti no te dieron amor cuando pequeño, ¿verdad?

Luego de eso, volvió a perder la conciencia y nunca supo cómo Heero se las ingenió para dejarlo en aquel hospital. Lo que sí supo, es que desde ese día empezó a añorar más que su calor y frecuentemente imaginaba cómo sería besarlo, en cómo sabría su boca y era capaz de visualizarlo de forma muy vívida en su cabeza. Perderse en esas ensoñaciones fue lo único que lo consoló cuando su querido Deathscythe fue destruido.

La guerra no tardó en acercarse a su fin y terminó con Heero destruyendo el fragmento de la nave Libra que amenazaba con mandar un invierno eterno a la Tierra. En los días previos a ese hecho, encontrarse fortuitamente con él fue la tónica regular. En las misiones mismas no tuvo problemas para concentrarse, pero —cuando se encontraban en su guarida de turno lejos de la acción— estar con Heero entre cuatro paredes comenzó a parecerle un espacio demasiado reducido para escapar de su magnetismo e innegable encanto. Esos ojos azules, ese pelo color chocolate que daban ganas de desordenar aún más, su boca, oh, su boca… lo torturó sin control.

No supo más de él cuando la guerra terminó en el año 195 AC.

IX

Hilde despertó esa mañana de domingo con el sonido del teléfono. Era más temprano de lo que acostumbrada a iniciar el día y de forma somnolienta entabló conversación con la señora Peters, la que llamaba nuevamente para informarle que el desconocido estaba merodeando su casa otra vez. Hilde se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué hacer. ¿Debía decirle a Duo o lo mejor sería enfrentar a Heero por su cuenta?

Regresó su atención a lo que su vecina decía cuando la escuchó afirmar que llamaría a la policía.

—No llame, por favor. La verdad es que no he sido honesta con usted. Se trata de un problema familiar —mintió—. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Tardó varios minutos más en conseguir que la señora Peters aceptara mantenerse al margen. Cuando colgó, se preguntó si ella también debería hacer lo mismo. No llegó a tomar una decisión. Sin saber de qué iba la presencia de Heero ahí, enfrentarlo podía tratarse tanto de un error como de un acierto. Como buena soldado, no iba actuar sin la suficiente evidencia. Necesitaba más información y sabía de quién conseguirla.

Salió de su habitación y entró en la de Duo. No le sorprendió encontrarlo de pie, junto a la ventana nublada de nieve por el exterior. Se preguntó si él sabía que Heero estaba de nuevo ahí. Algo en su actitud le hizo sospechar que sí, pero no le dijo nada hasta que estuvieron sentados en el mesón de la cocina, desayunando inusualmente temprano.

—Está de nuevo afuera —informó de sopetón.

Tal como pensó, Duo no reaccionó con sorpresa.

—Descuida, se aburrirá.

—Duo, tú pareces saber lo que busca —acusó.

—Ni idea, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

Su expresión, sus gestos, todo lo contradecían.

—Pésimo, pésimo mentiroso —canturreó Hilde y acomodó su silla, de modo que quedó mirándolo directamente. Duo trató de ignorarla masticando desanimado su tostada, pero al final se rindió con un suspiro y mirándola de reojo, preguntó:

—¿Estoy en un interrogatorio formal?

Hilde asintió y atacó:

—Duo, ¿qué es lo que no me estás contando?

Duo bufó. Pareció entender que si daba evasivas de nuevo, ella lo sabría porque le largó de corrido la verdad:

—Heero y yo tuvimos un encontronazo antes de luchar contra Mariemeia. Eso nos distanció —dejó lo que le quedaba de pan en el plato y agregó—: La verdad es que no sé qué diablos viene a hacer aquí, pero lo mejor será ignorarlo. Eso es todo.

Hilde lo vio escurrirse hacia el piso superior y no atinó a otra cosa que a quedarse sentada en la cocina, con esas palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sabía que Duo jamás mentía, pero… ¿por qué había sentido que sus palabras eran tan… apagadas? Al darse cuenta de eso, lo persiguió escaleras arriba. Entró en su habitación y lo encontró desnudándose, probablemente para tomar una ducha.

—Vaya, Hilde, está bien que no tengamos tantos límites en cuando privacidad se refiere, pero…

Hilde le soltó lo que traía atorado en la garganta:

—Defíneme "encontronazo", Duo.

Duo perdió la energía de sus movimientos y se quedó con el pantalón a medio abrir.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? —cuestionó.

—Duo —presionó. Sabía de sobra la técnica que él usaba como pantalla de humo: hacer una pregunta para evitar responder.

—Está bien —se rindió y sus ojos la miraron, de pronto heridos—: Heero y yo follamos.

Hilde abrió la boca con sorpresa. Enseguida la cerró y cuando logró hablar, tuvo suerte de poder controlar todo lo que sintió al escucharlo.

—Sabía que "encontronazo" no sonaba a pelear, pero... rayos, Duo, ¿hablas en serio?

Duo asintió. Hilde caminó hacia él y lo empujó hasta dejarlo sentado en la cama.

—Ahora mismo me cuentas todo.

—¿Quieres los detalles sucios? —preguntó Duo, en un fallido intento de broma. Hilde lo atajó de inmediato:

—Oye, ¿eres consciente de lo increíble que suena lo que acabas de decirme?

Duo apoyó ambas palmas hacia atrás en la cama y elevó la mirada al techo antes de decir:

—Sé que se ve como un tipo que no tiene esas necesidades. O hermético y todo eso, pero no es así en realidad. Te aseguro que es humano —señaló, haciendo gala de su humor otra vez—, aunque yo mismo lo dudé por mucho tiempo.

—Lo digo por ti —aclaró Hilde—. Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaran los hombres.

Duo la miró de reojo.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, no realmente. Me sorprende, nada más.

Duo ladeó el rostro, de modo que la miró directamente mientras confesaba:

—La verdad es que no me gustan. Solo me ha atraído él. Y de una mala forma, creo.

Hubo una pausa larga en la que Hilde intentó decidir si quería seguir ahondando. Una parte de ella deseaba saberlo todo, aunque presentía que iba a doler; la otra le pedía que siguiera viviendo en la ignorancia.

Duo no tardó en aprovechar el silencio para intentar escabullirse de la conversación:

—¿Terminó el interrogatorio?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Hilde. De pronto la decisión se tomó sola cuando se las arregló para que Duo le contara todo, como a través de la guerra había pasado a entenderse con Heero y luego a sentirse atraído por él casi por accidente durante una misión en la Antártida. Fue solo físico al principio, le dijo Duo, pero luego de que Heero lo había salvado de las manos de Oz, había pasado a ser algo más… intenso.

—Y eso fue todo, Hilde. Por alguna razón mi cerebro encontraba una buena idea perderse en ensoñaciones con ese sujeto, pero no fue más que eso.

—Pero se acostaron, eso es algo, Duo. De seguro Heero también… —dejó la idea en el aire, incapaz de terminarla, pero él la comprendió bien.

—No, definitivamente no —descartó, negando con seguridad—. No fue como tú piensas.

Duo soltó una carcajada risueña. Algo en ella apretó el pecho de Hilde.

—Cuéntame —pidió en voz baja.

X

Finalizada la guerra, el recuerdo de Heero se le colaba siempre en la mente. La forma en que lo había abrazado, dos veces, le provocaba añorar ese calor. Se preguntó si Relena había sido cuidada por Heero de la misma forma. Si era así, entendía completamente por qué lo seguía de esa manera tan desesperada. Ese era un curso de pensamientos del que solía reírse. En realidad, él nunca podría seguir a alguien de ese modo: tenía demasiada dignidad para eso.

Con un clima de paz establecido, tanto en la tierra como en el espacio, se fue a vivir con Hilde a su colonia natal del punto L2. Probaron varios negocios, pero ninguno terminaba por convencerlos. Fue así hasta que surgió la idea de colocar un comercio de chatarras, pero no alcanzaron a concretar ese proyecto. A mediados de diciembre del año 196 AC, Duo que nunca había dejado de vigilar la paz, comenzó a notar extraños movimientos en la colonia X18999 del punto L3 y se dirigió a ese lugar para investigar.

De alguna forma terminó encontrándose con Heero. Podría haber sido cualquiera de los otros cuatro pilotos, pero no podía decir que se sintió triste de que fuese él. Sucedió el 24 de diciembre, Heero que también había estado investigando dicha colonia, se enteró que Relena había sido secuestrada y se dispuso a ir en su rescate. Claro, arrastrándolo una vez más en su compañía.

Lo primero que hicieron fue encontrar un lugar seguro para preparar los detalles de la invasión. En el pasado, siempre habían planeado juntos porque sus distintos estilos de batalla se complementaban y siempre terminaban en fascinantes planes de ataques. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Duo no tenía ninguna intención de cooperar o dar su opinión. Se encontraba tan perdido en la alegría de volver a verlo que por primera vez le dejó planear a él todos los detalles de la misión. Cuando planeaban juntos, podían discutir al respecto, pero con la experiencia de ambos todo se hacía demasiado rápido. En cambio, si Heero decidía todo por su cuenta luego tendría que explicarle los detalles, la lógica detrás de ellos, los objetivos y el ritmo de ataque. Sería una larga exposición. No pudo resistirse a esa perspectiva de escucharlo hablar largamente.

—Duo.

—Dime —dijo sobresaltado ante el tono exigente.

—¿Vas a venir o no?

Heero lo estaba mirando desde su posición, sentando en el escritorio frente a la computadora, por sobre su hombro. Lo observaba con una pregunta en el rostro que no alcanzaba a comprender. ¿Le había hablando antes?

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo, recuperando su aplomo, se acercó hasta pararse a su lado. Heero comenzó a explicarle los detalles, parco igual que siempre, pero extendiéndose para ajustar todo. A Duo le gustó eso, porque fue la primera vez en que pudo escucharlo hablar y hablar sin preguntas de su parte de por medio.

—Duo.

—¿Qué? —respondió, dándose cuenta que no había estado prestando atención.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Nada, perdón, solo me distraje.

—Estúdiate estos planos —ordenó, señalando la pantalla—. Eso es todo.

Duo dudó. Podía hacer eso, pero había escuchado la mitad de la explicación de Heero. ¿Debía admitírselo? Sí, no podía dejar cabos sueltos en la operación.

—Perdón, ¿podrías explicarme otra vez? Hay detalles que no entendí.

—¿Qué detalles?

—Lo de… —Duo se quedó callado. No, ni siquiera había escuchado lo suficiente para decir algo coherente.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido para pudiese reaccionar. Heero se puso de pie, tirando la silla fuera del camino. Duo se puso instintivamente muy derecho, pensando que iba a golpearlo, en un segundo estuvo listo para defenderse.

Heero no le dio un golpe, sino que lo empujó contra el escritorio. Duo miró hacia atrás, para no tirar la computadora. Luego hacia al frente, donde Heero se había metido entre sus piernas y lo estaba clavando contra la madera. Abrió la boca, podía sentir toda la insinuación de su pene contra el suyo.

Algo andaba mal en eso. Heero nunca había dado señales de estar interesado de él de esa forma. ¿Se había puesto al descubierto con algo?

—Te necesito concentrado para mañana —dijo Heero—. Si esto es lo que quieres, hagámoslo.

El tono frío con que eso fue dicho le provocó inclinarse hacia atrás, alejándose. Estaba muy claro: Heero había visto a través de él.

—No es necesario que te sacrifiques tanto por mí —masculló con tono oscuro, le puso una mano en el pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás, pero Heero volvió a empotrarlo contra el escritorio.

Duo cerró los ojos, el sentir todo su cuerpo firme era casi físicamente doloroso. Se desafiaron con la mirada.

—No escuchaste nada sobre la misión —estableció Heero—. Es la última vez que te lo preguntaré: ¿necesitas hacerlo o no?

Tenía razón. Lo necesitaba, pensó Duo, no iba a poder continuar trabajando con él de esa forma. Si seguía perdiéndose en su cabeza, iba a terminar muerto o los condenaría a ambos.

—Sí —dijo— y para el registro: es la primera vez que lo preguntas.

Heero le dio otro empujón de caderas al tiempo en que le sujetaba por la nuca para acercarlo a su rostro:

—Tú no escuchaste la primera —afirmó antes de juntar sus labios, presionó duramente contra ellos y sus dientes para que le diese acceso a su boca. Duo se lo permitió y por primera vez supo lo que era ser besado por Heero Yuy. Perdido en ese ritmo, supo que no era una opción negarse a llegar más lejos, no con todo lo que lo había fantaseado esos doce meses pasados. Heero no se anduvo con rodeos y liberó su boca solo luego de agitarle la respiración hasta hacerlo jadear.

—Heero —dijo cuando sintió las manos en su pantalón, el que fue abierto y bajado, al igual que su ropa interior.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó, «¿voy a dejar que haga conmigo lo que quiera?».

Heero lo obligó a dar la vuelta, pegándosele por la espalda, Duo gimió al sentir su pene endurecido contra su trasero. Al menos descubrió que eso no era una tortura para el muy bastardo. Fue empujado de frente al escritorio y tuvo la previsión de cerrar la computadora, quedó completamente reclinado sobre ella cuando Heero comenzó a prepararlo con dedos con saliva, sin mucho cuidado. Dolía, dolía, pero solo por ser él también quemaba.

Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando como Heero abría su propio pantalón. Alcanzó a mirar para ver que solo se había sacado el miembro del pantalón y que, levantando su playera, había acercado su miembro a su trasero.

—Maldición —masculló cuando Heero comenzó a meterse en él, lento, pero sin parar hasta que sintió la piel de su pelvis pegada a su trasero—. Nhgg.

Heero sujetó sus caderas y salió para volver a entrar. No declinó jamás en su ritmo, sino que a cada momento parecía aumentar. Duo estaba dominado por el placer, por eso que rozaba en su interior, por las manos de Heero sujetándolo por bajo su camisa, amoldándose a su cuerpo para embestirle lo más fuerte que podía hasta que con ayuda de su mano en su erección, le sacó un orgasmo tan potente que Duo perdió la noción de las veces en que repitió su nombre.

Pero así tan vacío como empezó, terminó todo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de si Heero se había corrido o no cuando lo sintió salir de su interior y decir:

—Cuando vuelva a molestarte, puedes pedírmelo. Prefiero eso a que la misión falle. Ahora estúdiate esos planos. Volveré enseguida a explicarte otra vez.

Duo se enderezó cuando la puerta del baño se cerró. Se llevó una mano a sus propias nalgas al sentir algo correr. ¿Sería sangre? No, no lo era. El malnacido sí se había corrido, determinó, al ver el semen manchando sus dedos.

Para cuando Heero regresó, Duo se había limpiado con un trapo, cerrado el pantalón, ordenado la camisa y estaba sentado en el escritorio estudiando los malditos planos tal como le había ordenado. De reojo pudo darse cuenta de la mirada extrañada que Heero le tenía encima. Si quería hablar de lo que habían hecho, tendría que iniciar él la conversación. Por su parte no pensaba decir ni palabra.

¿Heero quería que se concentrara? Pues realmente se hubiese alegrado si supiera cuánto había funcionado. Después de correrse, aparte de la sensación de vacío, cualquier presión de su mente había desaparecido. No tardó en aprenderse el plano, los detalles de la misión que Heero le explicó de nuevo y cuál era su papel y responsabilidades en el ataque.

Afuera el clima de la colonia simulaba un invierno apenas con una temperatura en cero grados, pero eso no era nada comparado con el frío que se le había quedado clavado dentro. Uno que atacaba sin piedad igual que en plena Antártida.

Terminado el proceso de comprender todo lo referente a la misión, se largó al baño, donde tomó una larga ducha y salió para enterrarse entre las mantas que olían a polvo de la habitación doble que habían pedido. Heero estaba en la otra, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada la mitad de la noche antes de poder conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, cumplió con su papel a cabalidad en la misión, pero no regresó al punto que Heero había definido para reunirse. En vez de eso, le envió un críptico mensaje diciendo que iría por su cuenta.

Todo lo demás corrió deprisa.

Heero destruyó el refugio blindado de Marimeia, salvó a la chica y vivieron felices por siempre. Cada vez que prendía el televisor, Relena brillaba en televisión y de vez en cuando enfocaban a Heero, siempre parco cuidando su espalda.

XI

Hilde estaba congelada en su sitio y en eso no tenía culpa el invierno ni la cantidad de nieve que estaba cayendo. La culpa la tenía un recuerdo de años atrás, cuando al terminar el conflicto con Marimeia en el año 196 AC, se había emborrachado con Duo. Ahora ese momento volvía a su mente con inusitada fuerza. En medio de los efectos del alcohol, él había terminado confesando que se sentía atraído por un imposible.

—¡No existen relaciones imposibles! —había exclamado ella.

—Sí existen, esta persona es un buen ejemplo —replicó Duo, empinándose medio vaso de vodka—. La amistad se interpone entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Hilde, teniendo cuidado de que sus esperanzas por una confesión amorosa para ella, no crecieran exponencialmente antes sus palabras. Después de todo, ellos dos eran amigos y pensaba que ambos presentían que luego habría "algo más".

—Esta persona es como el sol. Si estoy cerca, me siento abrigado y cálido; si me acerco demasiado, terminaría muerto. Es así de simple.

En ese entonces, cuando asumió que no se refería a ella, pensó con celos que podía tratarse de Relena. Duo era amigo de Heero y este último estaba interesado en la reina. Por eso la amistad estaba entre ellos y era tan peligroso, ¿no?

Ahora era obvio que lo había pensado totalmente mal. Como Duo nunca había dado señales de sentir atracción hacia su mismo sexo, jamás barajó la posibilidad de que la persona que amenazaba su potencial relación con Duo, fuese un hombre. Y con el paso de los meses, la existencia de esa persona dejó de sentirse como una amenaza, ya que Duo jamás tuvo contacto con Relena. Con ella, ni con nadie.

—Es el equivalente a inmolarse —había afirmado Duo, antes de que cambiara abruptamente el tema.

Hilde no lograba creerlo: la persona de la que hablaba entonces, era Heero. Le había quedado mortalmente claro cuando, hace minutos atrás, Duo comenzara a relatarle que durante una misión, se había sentido tan atraído por Heero que este le había terminado ofreciendo tener sexo, pero había sido muy frío y Duo había terminado herido con él al respecto. No se lo dijo con esas palabras, pero eso fue lo que ella sacó en limpio. Y dolía, dolía tanto escucharlo que se sentía arrepentida de haber decidido saber la verdad.

—Fue innecesariamente desgraciado —Duo se encogió de hombros, luego de ese largo silencio—. Follar no significa ningún compromiso, pero podría haberme dejado reír de la situación y quizás habríamos podido seguir como siempre.

Había resentimiento en su voz.

—No entiendo tu… —Hilde titubeó, en vez de decir "atracción" soltó— enojo.

Duo torció su sonrisa.

—No te culpo, yo mismo no lo entendí por mucho tiempo. Pero no estoy enojado. No con él al menos —aclaró—. Pudimos ser buenos amigos. Lo éramos quizás. Yo eché todo a perder.

Hilde cerró sus ojos. Sus palabras lo engañaban a sí mismo, pero no a ella: Duo no estaba lamentándose por una amistad perdida, estaba… completamente enamorado de Heero. Su ir y venir entre una chica y otra, lo fácil que tocaba otros cuerpos, al final no eran una muestra de nihilismo, ni de que fuera un vividor. Era la reacción de alguien que daba por perdida a la única persona con la que se veía compartiendo su vida. O con la única que lo motivaba a intentarlo. Eso es lo que había concluido.

—Oh, Duo.

No se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que él la miró con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Hilde. Todo está en el pasado.

No era cierto, pensó. No lo era. De pronto vio todo claro: había podido soportar que Duo se acostara con quien quisiera porque no había sentimientos de por medio. En cambio, a ella sí la quería y eso la mantenía tranquila. Pensaba que había abandonado sus esperanzas y de pronto se dio cuenta que solo había estado haciendo tiempo, pensando que iba un paso delante de cualquiera y que en algún punto Duo dejaría de perder el tiempo y se concentraría en ella.

Pero no era así, nunca lo había sido. Duo estaba enamorado de Heero desde hace años, aunque no parecía ser consciente de hasta qué punto, dejándola a ella en la encrucijada. ¿Era más su amiga o sería su eterna pretendiente? No, no era como debía pensar. Sabía lo que quería, una vida con él y daría cualquier cosa para que eso se cumpliera. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a que el costo fuese la felicidad de Duo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El bienestar de ese hombre era para ella más importante que lo mucho que lo amaba. Se le apretó el pecho, pero se dominó antes de decir:

—Duo, tienes que hablar con él.

—¿Bromeas, Hilde? —Duo la miró, parpadeando un par de veces de forma exagerada— ¿Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Eso sucedió hace años, dos por lo menos. Y no fue otra cosa que una calentura de momento: tenía 16 años, no sabía controlar mis hormonas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y le soltó la bomba en la cara:

—Duo, estabas enamorado de él.

Duo se quedó callado, luego sacudió la cabeza, copiando su movimiento negativo.

—Sí, quizás, pero...

—Nada de "peros". Todavía lo estás.

—Eso no es cierto, ¡llevo dos años sin verlo!

—Y Heero no está parado allá fuera porque no sienta nada por ti, Duo.

A Duo se le transformó el rostro.

—Hilde… —se quejó con dolor.

—Dale la oportunidad de hablar contigo —instó ella.

Duo se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada en la ventana, antes de volver a ponerla en su rostro.

—Eso no sucederá, Hilde. De partida, ese sujeto no sabe hablar, solo dar órdenes —dijo y se puso a reír.

—¡Duo! —gritó ella ante su obstinación.

—No lo haré, Hilde —atajó Duo, previendo que iba a insistir—. Me gusta mi vida como está.

Y nada de lo que le dijo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

XII

Heero Yuy estaba de pie, resistiendo estoicamente el frío. La nieve había cesado de caer con fuerza, pero el viento zumbaba a cada lado de su cuerpo. Estaba resguardado detrás de un árbol, cuyo tronco cortaba en dos las ráfagas. Se trataba de la única posición que podía llamarse un punto ciego, imposible de ver desde ninguna de las ventanas del primer o segundo piso de la casa que vigilaba.

Desde que reinaba la paz, su vida de soldado extremista había terminado. Ya no existían misiones peligrosas ni ninguna labor que lo llevara a poner en riesgo su vida por el bien de la humanidad. Personas como él, cuya función ya estaba obsoleta, pasaban a ser guardianes invisibles de la paz, siempre atentos a contrarrestar cualquier forma de violencia que pudiese trastornar la armonía en la que la Tierra y las colonias coexistían.

Su última misión fue proteger al ícono político de esa paz. Relena era vital para mantenerla, de la misma forma que el pacifista Heero Yuy lo había sido en su momento antes de ser asesinado. Si ese hecho crucial no hubiera sucedido, la guerra jamás se hubiese desatado. Por eso, cuando Preventivos se dio cuenta de la importancia de Relena, le asignaron un equipo de seguridad cuya efectividad él mismo comprobó. De esa manera se había asegurado que un atentado como ese no se volviera a replicar en la historia. De otro modo, todo volvería a comenzar.

En otras palabras había terminado con todas sus misiones, con todas sus responsabilidades. Sin nada que hacer, intentó varias actividades para integrarse a la paz de la mejor forma posible, aunque fuesen cosas normales como asistir a la universidad y tener un trabajo. Hizo todo eso por varios meses antes de admitir qué extrañaba en su vida. O mejor dicho, a quién.

Desde que aterrizó en Estados Unidos, luego de haber rastreado a Duo Maxwell, se había dirigido a su casa con la simple idea de verlo. No pretendía más y tampoco se cuestionó por qué lo necesitaba, después de todo, había renunciado a él hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La primera vez que lo vio, Duo salió de la casa y echó a andar por la calle con el movimiento de su trenza balanceándose hacia los lados, marcando cada paso. El impulso de seguirlo fue irrefrenable y sus ojos jamás dejaron de recorrer su cuerpo hasta que Duo entró en un negocio de chatarras. También fue la primera vez que vio a Hilde, quien salió a su encuentro. No necesitó escuchar la conversación para darse cuenta que lo estaba regañando. Al parecer, Duo se había presentado tarde al trabajo.

En ese momento debió marcharse, ya había obtenido lo que quería, ¿no? Lo había visto y Duo se encontraba bien, tan ingenioso como siempre porque había calmado a Hilde con un beso en la frente y esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba a todos a pensar que la vida era mejor de lo que en realidad era. O que el problema del presente, no era tal. Duo había usado esa misma sonrisa aquel día en que se estaba desangrando en sus brazos. Había estado a punto de engañarlo, pero por suerte los síntomas que estaba mostrando lo habían alertado a tiempo para poder acelerar su ingreso al hospital.

Regresó a su hospedaje con la firme intención de volar al espacio al día siguiente. Al amanecer, puso los pies en la calle y terminó en el mismo lugar otra vez. Lo mismo sucedió consecutivamente, fuese día o noche: solía terminar frente a su casa, incluso aunque no lo pretendiera. En su constante observación, no fue una sorpresa descubrir que él vivía con Hilde. Sí lo sorprendió que hubiese elegido una zona tan fría para vivir. Quizás ella había sido quien deseaba establecerse en esa zona y él solo la había complacido, a pesar de saber que los inviernos de ese tipo siempre le causaban estragos.

Recordaba perfectamente que Duo siempre había sufrido con las bajas temperaturas de la Tierra. Durante la guerra, fue varias veces testigo de cómo su cuerpo se terminaba sacudiendo incontrolablemente y le era imposible dormir, recostarse o quedarse sentado cuando el frío imperaba.

A veces sospechaba que también le impedía mantenerse callado.

Tenía la certeza de que él seguía sin poder dormir en climas helados. La razón por la que sabía que Duo continuaba con el mismo problema era porque lo había visto a través de su ventana, una noche tras otra. Se había cuidado de no ser visto y lo había logrado. También sabía eso, porque si él hubiese detectado que estaba ahí, no hubiera dudado en bajar a enfrentarlo. Esa era otra sorpresa, nunca hubiese esperado que Duo bajara tanto la guardia en tiempos de paz. Incluso una anciana del otro lado de la calle se había percatado de su presencia antes que él.

Una noche casi se había dejado ver, parándose en medio de la calle justo frente a la ventana de su habitación. Entonces comprendió que no solo quería observarlo a lo lejos: aparentemente, quería ser visto también. Pero enseguida se había retirado, considerando inútil su acción, ¿para qué contactarlo? Las emociones que había desarrollado por él no eran consecuentes con una amistad. Y la vida de Duo estaba ocupada para proponer algo distinto: en varias ocasiones había podido ser testigo de cómo se besaba con Hilde.

Verlo con ella había incendiado algo en su interior y no tardó en reconocer que eran celos. La intensidad con lo que eso quemó francamente lo sorprendió. Pensaba que había renunciado a él mucho tiempo atrás, durante la guerra, cuando se negó a ceder a cualquier tentación que llevara su nombre.

Tenía la certeza de que Duo se había sentido atraído alguna vez por él. Lo había notado en muchas cosas, en cómo lo miraba, en cómo reaccionaba cuando se tocaban por casualidad. Especialmente luego de su misión en la Antártida, esa tensión se había disparado, casi al punto de ser insoportable para Duo.

La verdad era que él también había sentido esa irrefrenable atracción. Acostumbrado a vivir siguiendo sus emociones, nunca se había escondido lo atraído que se sentía por Duo. Pero había elegido dejar al margen cualquier alteración que pudiese llevarlo a desconcentrarse de la guerra y que no le sirvieran para su objetivo principal: lograr la paz. De esa forma se aseguraba de tener menos fallos y que menos vidas inocentes pagaran el precio de sus desaciertos.

Aunque había cometido un terrible error. En medio de una misión en que la vida de Relena estaba en juego, Duo no había logrado mantener la cabeza fría y estaba más concentrado en mirar su boca o su cuerpo que en los detalles del ataque. Su reacción había sido sacar el inconveniente del camino y le dio lo que pensó que necesitaba para poder asegurar el cumplimiento de la misión.

La frialdad que vio luego en sus ojos azules violáceos, le había hecho entender que no tenía derecho a mantener sus emociones al margen. Duo y él eran distintos: el trenzado usaba todas sus emociones, personales o no para luchar; él se había fraccionado para ser un arma de guerra, lo que no lo justificaba para obligarlo a vivir de la misma forma.

Desde ese momento, las cosas entre ellos no fueron igual que antes. Las bromas de Duo se acabaron y él mismo dejó de soltar sarcasmos cada vez que podía. Se dedicaron por completo a terminar con esa guerra y al lograrlo, ni siquiera se permitió revivir ese momento hasta que terminó con todas sus responsabilidades.

Pero ya era tarde.

Le alegraba que Duo hubiese encontrado alguien que lo hiciera feliz. En su caso, recién terminaba sus misiones y estaba recién pensando en cómo atender a sus motivaciones personales. De pronto comprendió que su intención de verlo era la necesidad de confirmar que esa química que había nacido entre ambos ya era historia.

Vio la puerta principal abrirse y le dio el tiempo exacto para pegar su cuerpo al grueso tronco del árbol del antejardín. Hilde salió de la casa y Duo la siguió un paso fuera. Hablaban, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar, aunque sí vio cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó en los labios. Enseguida caminó hacia la acera y eligió su dirección. Heero no se molestó en moverse, no tenía dónde evitar que lo viese. Sus miradas se cruzaron y no hubo sorpresa ni ninguna emoción en los ojos azules de Hilde, la que se perdió calle arriba. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, Duo ya la había cerrado.

No se preguntó por qué ella no se ha sorprendido al descubrirlo allí, lo único en lo que pudo pensar es que ya no necesitaba más pruebas de que no había espacio en la vida de Duo para él. Había llegado tarde y le tomó unos minutos aceptarlo. Aún así, no se movió de inmediato. Estaba ocupado en dominar el impulso de golpear a la puerta y hablar con él. Tenía muchas ganas de escuchar su voz, pero no tenía derecho.

Se giró para marcharse, arreglándose el cuello de su chaqueta para protegerse, en medio del día que se negaba a aclarar. Las nubes se amontonaban en el en cielo con la amenaza de continuar nevando y entonces supo que esa era la última vez que lo observaba. Ya no volvería.

Alcanzó a dar seis pasos antes de ver de reojo una figura que se dejó caer hábilmente desde las ramas del árbol. No tuvo que darse vuelta para saber quién era. El pensamiento que cruzó veloz por su cabeza fue que Hilde no se había sorprendido porque Duo y ella ya le habían descubierto.

—Heero, qué sorpresa —dijo Duo, una vez que se volvió a enfrentarlo. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara que se amplió ante su silencio. Su ceño se frunció, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

XIII

Duo no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo. Se había tomado una ducha, pues Hilde se había enfadado con él y de pronto, nada más salir del baño y vestirse, ella entró sin tocar y le dijo:

—Saldré hoy.

—No me habías dicho nada —dijo él e incluso para sus propios oídos sonó desesperado. No quería quedarse solo, no justo en ese momento y Hilde sonrió, comprensiva.

—Volveré a la noche. Quizás mañana.

Se quedó en silencio porque advertía que Hilde estaba haciendo algo que no alcanzaba a comprender y la siguió escaleras abajo, hasta la puerta principal. Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Dijiste "me gusta mi vida como está" —le recordó de golpe.

—¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó Duo, sin comprender.

—¿Por qué esperas que Heero cambie algo en tu vida?

Duo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Quieres que te diga yo la razón? —ofreció Hilde, casi amenazante. Lo estaba torturando con un brillo malsano en sus ojos.

—No es necesario —dijo, sabiendo que era una pregunta retórica, pero al menos intentó detener ese golpe.

—Estás escapando porque no quieres saber si vino a buscarte como un amigo o como un amante.

—Eso es ridículo, Hilde —afirmó Duo, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

—No te has dado cuenta que la respuesta está más que clara —continuó Hilde, inclemente—. Y es la que quieres.

Duo suspiró, frustrado.

—Nada de lo que te diga te convencerá de lo contrario, ¿verdad?

—Así es —reconoció Hilde con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Duo la siguió hacia fuera cuando abrió—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Duo —pidió, echándole los brazos al cuello, le plantó un beso en los labios—. Tienes mi apoyo para lo quieras.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que te estás despidiendo? —dijo en un quejido lastimero— ¿Irás a algún lado por un tiempo?¿No pretendes volver o qué?

—No, tú serás quien se marche.

—Hilde, estás loca —dijo Duo sonriendo al comprender lo que ella insinuaba.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, no habría durado viviendo contigo tanto tiempo si no lo estuviera —sonrió ella también—Enfréntalo, Duo —fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

—Hilde… creo que tú no entiendes.

Ella se alejó más, sin mirar atrás, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Duo cerró la puerta sintiéndose atrapado, su sonrisa se borró y caminó como un autómata hacia la cocina. Vio las cosas del desayuno sobre el mesón y las llevó al fregadero. ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto?, se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿y qué diablos sucedía con Hilde? No alcanzaba a comprender por qué no le creía que todo estaba en el pasado. Ni por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas.

¿Qué tenía miedo de saber a qué había venido Heero? ¡Era ridículo! Nunca tuvo esperanzas de algo con él porque de partida no había nada que esperar. El estoico sujeto le había gustado y ya. El tiempo se encargó de lo demás.

Contrariado, fregó la loza del desayuno como si quisiera desquitarse con ella. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno reconocía que había algo que era cierto: estaba evitando a Heero. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tal cosa?

Los malditos tazones resultaron ser una revelación. Sin meterlos al agua, se quedó con uno en la mano. El oso impreso le devolvió una mirada desafiante, una muy azul.

¡Demonios, había comprado esa loza porque le recordaba a Heero! No sabía si por el tono del azul o por la mirada fiera del oso que aparecía en ellos, pero ahora recordaba con claridad que ese había sido el motivo.

Dejó el tazón sucio en el fregadero, cerró el agua y salió sin pensar al patio trasero. Trepó hábilmente por la cañería con la firme idea de saber si todavía estaba ahí. Su estómago se apretó al darse cuenta que sí, él permanecía parado bajo el árbol de su antejardín. Desde el techo solo podía ver una parte de su cuerpo, así que se pasó a las ramas del árbol, siendo cuidadoso de no ser detectado. Entonces se quedó observándolo, impresionado de cuánto había cambiado. Estaba más alto, saltaba la vista y el recuerdo de su rostro adolescente se le olvidó ante la visión de un Heero más maduro. Vaya que haber cumplido los 18 años le había sentado más que bien.

Luego de eso, no recordaba haber tomado la decisión de saltar. Y ahora estaba frente a él, sin saber qué hacer, sosteniendo su mirada azul cuya intensidad no había cambiado con los años.

Heero de pronto cerró los ojos y giró su rostro hacia un lado, en uno de sus típicos movimientos para ignorarlo cuando no se callaba durante las misiones. Enseguida se dio vuelta y Duo comprendió que iba a marcharse.

—Ven, te invito a desayunar.

XIV

Heero tomó la decisión de retirarse y le dio la espalda. Su instinto le decía que no era razonable seguir enganchado a esos ojos violetas. Entonces al escuchar que estaba siendo invitado a entrar, miró por sobre su hombro. Duo ya había dado media vuelta sobre sus talones y caminaba hacia la puerta de su hogar. Parecía muy seguro de que iba a seguirle. En realidad, no se cuestionó por qué diablos le estaba dando en el gusto cuando lo escoltó hacia el interior.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas fue en que Duo estaba vestido solo con su tradicional traje de sacerdote. No llevaba ningún abrigo encima y eso era raro, pues la temperatura de la ciudad debería estarle afectando. Sus largos cabellos estaban amarrados solo en una coleta, lo que le indicó que probablemente había tomado una reciente ducha. Reconocía que esa era su forma de dejar su cabello secar, lo había visto hacer lo mismo incontables veces en el pasado. Como si fuese un detalle importante, se dio cuenta que jamás lo había visto con el pelo suelto por completo.

Imaginarlo con el cabello libre no fue una mala imagen mental, especialmente luego de darse cuenta que estaba más alto, incluso un poco más que él. Su vista volvió a caer en su cuerpo en picada, como cada vez que lo había seguido de su casa al negocio de chatarra. Duo no había cambiado mucho, pero sí lograba ver la madurez de su rostro en contraste a los 16 años que tenía la última vez que se vieron.

Cuando elevó los ojos otra vez y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Duo le sonrió.

—La cocina está por acá —dijo.

Heero entrecerró los ojos. Duo se había dado cuenta de su atenta inspección. Nuevamente fue tras él y no fueron pocas las ganas de sujetarlo y aplastarlo contra cualquiera de las paredes.

—No me has dicho ni una palabra —se quejó Duo, cuando llegaron a la cocina—, así que, ¿café, té o leche?

—Café —respondió.

—Muy bien. Esa es una —se alegró—. Es un agrado saber que todavía puedes hablar.

Duo le dio la espalda y rodeó el mesón de la cocina. De inmediato comenzó a llenar de granos la cafetera.

—Siéntate —dijo, sin mirarlo—. Me inquietas de pie.

Heero continuó en su sitio, ignorando su indicación. No estaba relajado en su presencia, no después de tantos años, de tantos recuerdos calientes reprimidos, de tanto observarlo a la distancia.

Duo le dio un vistazo por sobre el hombro. Fue una mirada muy seria y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Incluso sin mirarte siento tu mirada en el cuerpo —acusó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Duo y por su tono, supo que iba a soltar una broma— Sé que soy guapo, me miran todo el tiempo. No eres el único.

—No por eso.

Duo se quedó en silencio y se volvió a mirarlo. Lo único que los separaba era el mesón estilo americano.

—No esperaba una disculpa de su parte —dijo enseguida, dejando claro que sabía a qué se refería.

—No tenía derecho —afirmó Heero, entrecerrando los ojos otra vez.

—¿A metérmela? —cuestionó Duo— Yo quería. Eso era suficiente derecho.

No le sorprendió su franqueza, Duo siempre había sido así, pero negó con la cabeza.

—A tratarte así —corrigió.

—Fue sexo, no esperaba que nos casáramos, Heero.

XV

Duo se acercó hasta el lavaplatos y dio el agua. Le quedaban por lavar los dos tazones usados en el desayuno y se dedicó a enjuagar el primero al tiempo en que resentía el silencio que se había hecho entre ellos. Solo para interrumpirlo, dijo:

—No necesito una explicación de lo que pasó entonces. Sé porqué lo hice. Y sé por qué lo hiciste.

La respuesta de Heero no tardó en llegar:

—No creo que realmente lo entiendas.

—¿Tus razones? —replicó Duo— Seguro que sí. Todo el mundo piensa que eres un tipo sin emociones, pero eso no es cierto. Los pilotos gundam teníamos algo en común: una inmensa compasión por la vida humana. Queríamos la paz para todos ellos. Nadie que no tenga emociones podría luchar por eso.

Tomó el segundo tazón y lo metió al agua.

—Tu modo de batallar por ese objetivo tan importante incluía concentrarte al 100% en el curso de la guerra —continuó sin hacer variaciones en su tono de voz—. Cualquier otra emoción que llegases a sentir, solo la hacías a un lado y le exigías la misma dedicación al resto. Yo no fui la excepción.

Tomó un paño y comenzó a secar ambos tazones.

—Tú solo querías ser un soldado efectivo —concluyó—. Y vaya que lo fuiste, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Heero. Sentía su mirada clavada en la espalda.

—Que solo hiciste lo necesario para asegurar el éxito de la misión —explicó—. No te culpé por ello entonces ni lo hago ahora. Es más, te lo agradecí. Gracias a lo que hiciste pude seguir luchando con la misma determinación de antes, sin distracciones. Lo único que entendí sobre eso es que tú tenías la razón, había que ignorar cualquier emoción que no sirviera para la guerra.

—No es cierto —replicó Heero—. La forma correcta de vivir es dejándonos llevar por nuestras emociones.

Duo se sorprendió por sus palabras y sin darse cuenta le devolvió la misma pregunta que él le había hecho hace poco:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi intención era no fallar otra vez —afirmó Heero. De reojo, Duo vio que desviaba la mirada hacia un lado—. Antes de venir a la Tierra, ataqué bases de la Alianza Terrestre en el espacio. En una de ellas calculé mal la reacción de una detonación. No me di cuenta y me acosté en el pasto riendo. Creí que había hecho todo bien.

—¿No fue así? —preguntó Duo.

—El resultado fue la destrucción de un distrito entero. Todos sus habitantes murieron.

Duo comprendió, por su tono de voz, que Heero sentía culpa y que jamás se había perdonado ese terrible error.

—De modo que tu emoción más fuerte era ser el mejor, para no dañar a ningún inocente de nuevo. ¿Me equivoco?

Heero asintió a sus palabras y comenzó a caminar, rodeando el mesón.

—Y nunca quise dañarte.

Duo tragó saliva al ver que se acercaba.

—No lo hiciste, ¿por quién me tomas?

—No sabes mentir.

Heero una vez le había metido un derechazo en pleno abdomen y se había quedado sin aire antes de perder la conciencia. Esta vez, sintió el mismo efecto cuando Heero lo abrazó. ¡No podía perder la respiración por eso! Era un simple contacto, nada más que un condenado abrazo. Soltó la primera frase que se le vino a la mente, solo para esconder su incomodidad.

—Al final terminaste por extrañar a tu compañero más hablador, ¿eh?

—Tanto como se extraña un resfriado.

Duo hizo un sonido irónico, fingiendo dolor ante la respuesta sarcástica de Heero. Pero el aire le seguía faltando de forma alarmante, tenía que separarse, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse o responder a su abrazo. El sonido de la cafetera al terminar de procesar los granos fue su salvación. Se deshizo de su agarre y el frío que ya sentía por haber salido al exterior sin abrigo, se amplificó ante la falta de ese cuerpo cálido rodeándolo.

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?, se regañó al tiempo en que vertía café en ambos tazones. No le echó azúcar a ninguno, sabía de antemano que Heero lo tomaba negro igual que él.

—Entonces sí extrañabas a tu buen amigo… —molestó, tendiéndole el café.

Heero recibió el tazón humeante y lo dejó en el mesón.

—¿Qué amigo? —dijo.

—Oye, no seas cruel conmigo —se quejó Duo y fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque él se le vino encima. Pensó que lo abrazaría de nuevo, pero no fue así. Heero se lo llevó de encuentro y lo empotró contra la encimera, metiendo la cara en su cuello.

Duo sintió su corazón detenerse y luego golpear furiosamente.

Heero estaba haciendo movimientos calientes con su lengua en la curvatura de su cuello y el aire escapó ruidoso entre sus labios. Tal vez fue un jadeo, no llegó a saberlo porque él comenzó a presionarse lentamente contra sus caderas.

A Duo le sorprendió lo rápido que se excitó y su aliento caliente chocó con el de Heero en iguales condiciones cuando lo miró directo a la cara. Sofocado y perdido en esa presión, dijo apenas:

—¿No deberíamos hablar más antes?

—Hemos hablado lo suficiente.

Duo se hubiera reído de esa respuesta terminante y necesitada si su boca no hubiese sido ocupada por la de Heero, que le había metido la lengua dentro como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo. Como si lo hubiese hecho cada día. O así se lo percibía: igual que el tiempo no hubiese pasado y la atracción que sentía por él continuara igual de intensa y poderosa. Entonces Heero le estrujó el trasero con las dos manos y Duo sintió que su sangre se volvía espesa.

«¿A qué viniste realmente?», se preguntó en su mente, «¿solo a follar otra vez?».

De pronto se dio cuenta que no quería saber la respuesta. ¡Mierda, Hilde tenía razón! No quería saber cuáles eran sus intenciones y descubrir si Heero lo había extrañado como camarada o si había considerado la posibilidad de algo más. Tal vez solo había venido a repetir otra vez y se largaría luego. Pensar en eso dolió, pero se dijo a sí mismo que si follaban y él se iba no habría problema: podía soportarlo, era un chico fuerte.

Estaba pensando en todo eso con intensidad. Y mientras lo hacía, su cuerpo estaba enfrascado en devolverle el beso a Heero, a cada instante más exigente, disparando la tensión entre ambos hasta que el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo hicieron fue demasiado fuerte como para resistirlo.

Lo quería de esa forma otra vez.

XVI

Heero sintió que era empujado hacia atrás y retrocedió un paso para ver qué quería. Duo le guiñó un ojo y se dio media vuelta, elevando sus brazos hacia cada lado con las palmas hacia arriba. Se estaba ofreciendo descaradamente, lo entendió a la perfección y no reprimió el impulso de pegarse a él por detrás. Comenzó a morder su cuello a la vez que sus manos se metían bajo su camisa.

—Mm… —disfrutó Duo.

Algo cambió con su gemido. Heero fue consciente de la necesidad que le despertó de apretar su erección contra sus glúteos. Sus manos lo rodearon y una la coló dentro su pantalón, para acunar el miembro de Duo igual de endurecido que el suyo. Pero Duo quitó su mano y la forzó a llevarla a su boca, donde succionó dos de sus dedos, rodeándolos y ensalivándolos con determinación. Heero reaccionó ante su necesidad de apurar las cosas, él también lo deseaba, así que escapó de su provocación húmeda y llevó ambas manos a su pantalón, el que abrió y bajó, al igual que su ropa interior.

Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a cambiar de lugar. Duo quedó inclinado sobre el mesón americano y soltó una risa complacida antes de mirar hacia atrás y enganchar un brazo a su cuello, lo obligó a mantener un beso profundo. Su lengua empujando la suya al tiempo en que presionaba a propósito con su trasero hacia atrás.

Heero cerró su puño derecho en la erección de Duo y empezó a estimularlo, de arriba abajo, rápido.

—Méteme los dedos —demandó Duo y Heero estuvo a un tanto de obedecer antes de darse cuenta: lo estaban haciendo de la misma forma que aquella vez: rápido y sin pensar. Esta vez no quería repetir el mismo error.

—No —dijo liberando su pene, le subió la ropa que le había bajado y se separó de golpe. Duo se dio la vuelta.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

—Así no —aclaró Heero y Duo recuperó su sonrisa. Divertido, dijo:

—¿Cómo lo quieres?

—En una cama —fue toda la respuesta que dio antes de guiarlo de espaldas hacia la puerta. Sus bocas se habían unido presas de un irrefrenable magnetismo hasta que Duo comenzó a reclamar.

—No, no, no me saques la ropa. Hace frío, Yuy.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Sí, ¿acaso no lo sientes? Tengo la piel de gallina, mira —le escuchó responder, levantando ambos brazos. Le había quitado toda la ropa superior— ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando? –siguió Duo, cuando le bajó el pantalón y le puso un pie entre las piernas, obligándolo a quitárselo con zapatos y todo en el camino.

Entonces procedió a presionarlo contra todas las paredes, masturbándolo, embistiéndolo sin penetración, rozando su entrada con los dedos.

—¿Sigues con frío? —preguntó después que habían logrado subir la escalera, evitando apenas el riesgo de caer.

Duo se largó a reír.

—Diablos, no —respondió—, pero fue suficiente. Métemelo de una vez.

Enseguida lo escuchó gruñir inconforme cuando llegaron al piso superior y lo arrastró hacia las habitaciones. Al parecer, a Duo no le importaba el lugar, pero Heero estaba determinado a llegar a su objetivo y lo empujó hacia la primera puerta abierta que vio.

—No —dijo Duo, sujetándose con ambos manos de cada lado del marco de la puerta y aclaró—: Esta es la habitación de Hilde.

Heero miró hacia dentro y una oscura idea, bastante satisfactoria, cruzó por su cabeza al ver la cama doble. Empujó a Duo hacia el interior.

—¡Sé lo que estás pensando! —reclamó Duo y le devolvió el empujón, al que se resistió, hasta que el trenzado logró sacarlo de la habitación valiéndose de un fuerte forcejeo— No seas perverso, Heero —pidió Duo—. Esa es mi habitación.

Heero no necesitó mirar la puerta que Duo le indicaba porque sabía con anticipación cuál era, debido a su observación previa.

XVII

Duo se sentía condenadamente bien. Más que bien de hecho. Heero en modo caliente y al ataque lo había dejado a tono. Y aunque al principio había resentido la baja temperatura al ser casi desnudado en el camino —quedando solo en bóxer y calcetines—, cuando llegaron al piso superior del frío ya no quedaban ni rastros.

Entonces pudo ver la mirada oscura de Heero cuando trató de que entraran a la habitación de Hilde. ¿Esos eran celos? Le divirtió pensar que efectivamente pudiese estar celoso de su amiga. Si supiera que por ella habían terminado en esto, de seguro no lo estaría. Aunque querer hacerlo en la cama de Hilde había sido un acto de pura maldad, así que en venganza lo desvistió sin darle atenciones ni dejar que lo besara, mientras era él quien lo guiaba hasta la habitación correcta. Al momento de quitarle la chaqueta, ni se sorprendió al toparse apenas con una delgada musculosa debajo. Heero realmente era inmune al clima.

Lo había dejado ya gloriosamente desnudo cuando lo empujó a la cama y se le subió encima. Heero reaccionó rodando posiciones, se le metió entre las piernas e inició un lento vaivén, sus testículos se apretaban contra los suyos, de arriba a abajo y a pesar de la ropa interior que aún tenía puesta, era demasiado para soportarlo. La presión no era lo único que lo estaba volviendo loco y es que Heero lo estaba haciendo condenadamente lento, ¡lo estaba torturando!

Si ya le había pedido que se lo metiera, ¿qué más quería de él? Intentó de nuevo que llegaran a puerto de una vez:

—Suficiente de preámbulo —masculló sofocado.

Pero Heero no se quedó ahí y, por supuesto, ignoró por completo sus palabras y le retiró los bóxer de un jalón, al igual que sus calcetines.

—Ah, ah, ah —al menos estaba siendo elocuente en cómo se sentía cuando Heero bajó hasta quedar metido entre sus muslos, besando el interior de sus piernas, succionando y luego perdiendo su lengua en sus testículos.

—Quieto —ordenó Heero, pero Duo no podía obedecer, su cuerpo saltaba entre las cosquillas que le provocaba y las corrientes de placer que lo hacían arquearse hasta que esa boca se hizo por fin con su pene, pero no de la forma rápida que lo quería, sino lento, sinuoso. Heero se estaba tomando su tiempo y Duo estaba que explotaba.

—¿Quieres matarme o qué? —reclamó con tono agudo— Más rápido —suplicó.

—¿Siempre te quejas tanto?

—No, pero tú tienes la culpa —acusó—, eres un sádico.

Heero hizo caso omiso a ese y cualquier reclamo que le soltó, con maldiciones incluidas y prosiguió con su lenta tortura. Entonces vino el primer dedo y Duo gimió, aunque Heero insistía en ir con calma, incluso al prepararlo con ese dedo ensalivado.

Demonios, pensó Duo desesperado, ¿cuántas veces había soñado eso? Fue ese recuerdo el que lo hizo llevar su mano al cajón, de dónde sacó una botella de lubricante que le pasó a Heero. Vio su mirada analítica en el frasco y adivinó por qué frunció el ceño: estaba a la mitad. Eso hizo que se le ocurriera una idea igual de perversa que la Heero había tenido con la habitación de Hilde.

—¿Qué querías? —cuestionó— ¿Qué te esperara como una princesa virgen?

—No —replicó Heero y untó líquido en dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha y se vengó metiéndoselos de golpe. Duo sabía que había logrado enfadarlo, despertando nuevamente sus celos y no se quejó de la intrusión, era justo como lo deseaba, más fuerte, más duro.

—Qué bien —continuó para picarlo más—. Porque nunca esperaría a nadie de esa forma.

—Pero me esperabas —afirmó Heero. O lo preguntó. No supo bien.

—No lo hacía —dijo con oscura sinceridad—, pero usaba eso para meterme los dedos, pensando en ti. De vez en cuando.

Los ojos de Heero chispearon.

—¿Así? —preguntó Heero, moviendo sus dedos deliciosamente en su interior.

—Sí —dijo y la sílaba se le quedó pegada hasta que Heero lo penetró y todo se volvió caliente y asfixiante mientras era embestido todo lo duro que había deseado.

—Duo —gimió Heero con voz profunda y él buscó su boca para callarlo. Estaba sobrepasado, era cierto que lo había hecho con muchas chicas y aunque la piel se le incendiaba, no era de esa manera, nunca se le había puesto el cuerpo tan sensible, ni temblaba con mordiscos en el cuello, en los hombros o con las manos que se aferraban a él.

Estaba siendo arrastrado a un mundo perfecto que no conocía y su último pensamiento coherente fue que no podía creer que el mejor orgasmo de su vida fuese precisamente con Heero.

XVIII

—Odio el frío —afirmó Duo, molesto por tener que moverse. Pasados los minutos, había vuelto a sentir lo helado del ambiente.

—Vaya novedad —replicó Heero, con ironía.

—Deja de hacerte el duro y ven acá —ordenó Duo, sonriendo, lo arrastró bajo las mantas.

La conversación fluyó natural entre ellos, recordando hechos del pasado. Y aunque Duo se sentía algo adormilado, participó feliz de ella. Se sentía igual que durante la época de guerra, cuando los comentarios y sarcasmos iban y venían entre ellos.

—Nadie más que tú iría a la Antártida en pleno invierno —afirmó Duo, cuando Heero hizo un comentario sobre esa misión en el polo sur—. Y solo tú me arrastrarías contigo.

—Pudiste negarte —dijo Heero, con tono de "no te quejes" implícito en su voz.

—Es cierto, me pregunto por qué no lo hice —comentó Duo picado.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Duo no se esperaba la pregunta que Heero le dejó caer, más que nada porque sabía la respuesta y nunca le había gustado mentir.

—Porque me alegró que estuvieses vivo. Habías detonado tu gundam un mes antes y te daba por muerto. Y de pronto me contactas.

—¿Entonces de qué te quejas?

Duo gruñó, pero estaba riendo interiormente.

—¡Porque tú encuentras algún placer extraño en poner en riesgo mi vida!

—Lamentablemente siempre fallo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Duo indignado— Eso no es justo. El suicida eres tú, a mí déjame vivir en paz.

Su tono fue perdiendo intensidad en la medida en que hablaba, porque Heero se había puesto a besar la curvatura de su cuello. Se sintió ablandado por esas caricias y le escuchó hablar en su oído:

—No te quejes, te salvé de Oz, ¿recuerdas? Hasta dejé que me besaras ese día.

Duo se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¡No es cierto! —reclamó.

—Lo es.

—¡Nunca te besé hasta que lo hicimos antes de luchar contra la Fundación Burton y Marimeia! —rebatió, ante el tono de seguridad de Heero— Ni siquiera me _gustabas_ entonces.

—Estabas herido. Llevaste tu mano hacia atrás y me sujetaste por la nuca. Usaste la poca energía que te quedaba y te desmayaste. Por eso no lo recuerdas.

Duo dejó de rebatir.

—¿No estás bromeando, verdad?

—"De verdad esta no es una mala forma de morir" —eso dijiste después.

Duo se quedó en silencio, recordaba haber pensado eso cuando se sentía a un paso de la muerte y Heero se había sentado detrás de él, para otorgarle el calor vital que se le había estado arrancando del cuerpo. De pronto todo calzó. Tras salir del hospital en que Heero lo dejó, había empezado a fantasear una y otra vez en cómo sería besarlo. Y lo podía imaginar muy vívidamente… ¡ahora todo tenía sentido!

Comenzó a sacudir en carcajadas, primero mudas y luego más escandalosas.

—¡Qué raro que no me mataras tú mismo! —rió.

—Recibiste esa bala en mi lugar —argumentó Heero.

—Sí, bueno —Duo paró de reír—. Fue un error de mi parte.

Vio los ojos de Heero adquirir ese brillo de diversión y su boca se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto, no le creía que se arrepentía. Duo le dio la espalda, solo para escapar del efecto de la perfección de ese gesto. Se negaba a pensar que Heero se veía más guapo cuando sonreía, ¡no era una maldita colegiala!

Hubo un largo silencio que Heero marcó dejando ocasionales besos en la base de su nuca y en su cuello. El cansancio de todas las noches sin dormir se le había venido encima en mal momento. Duo sentía a Heero muy despierto en su retaguardia.

—Mmm… —gimió cuando lo sintió entrar otra vez. Heero se lo hizo así, de lado, en un vaivén constante sin llegar a ser violento. O eso pensó porque de pronto la fuerza de las embestidas se elevó y Duo ya no resistía que tocara de nuevo ese punto que se sentía tan bien.

«Mierda, no, no. No me enamores más», pensó de forma repetitiva, desesperado por lo bien que se sentía ser penetrado de esa forma.

Un sonido de diversión de Heero lo alertó, sacándolo un poco de su nube de placer ascendente.

—No respondas. Lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Heero, con voz profunda.

—Olvídalo —pidió, sintiendo que la cara le ardía más de lo que ya lo hacía. Heero se dedicó a gemir en su oído, su nombre más que gruñidos, hasta que una mano se hizo con su pene. La forma en la que coordinó sus embestidas con la estimulación de su erección terminó por sacarlo de sus cabales.

—¡Dios! —gimió.

—No soy Dios —escuchó decir a Heero con ironía sofocada.

Duo no se amilanó.

—Cállate, que lo pareces —ordenó, mirando por sobre su hombro para verle a la cara—. Y sigue haciendo eso, ¿quieres? Uh, sí, ah, ah —soltó cuando Heero recuperó el ritmo y esa mano en su pene terminó provocando que se corriera demasiado fuerte para ser la segunda vez que lo hacían en poco rato.

Luego recordó que Heero era el rey de las acciones imposibles.

—Ya sé que decías que para ti nada es imposible —dijo todavía jadeando—, pero te juro que ya no doy para una tercera ronda.

—¿Estás viejo?

—No, idiota, solo estoy cansado —afirmó, llevando su brazo hacia atrás, lo enganchó en el cuello de Heero y le robó un beso antes de separarse lo suficiente para sacarlo de su interior—. Estoy seguro que sabes la razón.

Heero asintió, clavando su mentón en su hombro. No lo liberó de su abrazo y Duo estaba seguro que el calor que había dentro de esa cama podría derretir toda la nieve del exterior. En lo que a él respectaba, esa calidez hizo que el sueño se le viniera encima como un golpe en la cabeza.

—Si extrañabas a un amigo, todavía lo tienes —murmuró, a un paso de perder la conciencia.

—Duo, no finjas que no lo entiendes. Sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—Para follarme duro —se burló en voz baja y fue lo último que dijo antes de que el sueño se lo llevara.

Despertó poco tiempo después, con Heero mordisqueándole el cuello, varias veces. Duo jadeó con gusto, todavía más dormido que despierto.

—Oye… no seas cruel conmigo —pidió, acomodándose mejor en la cama—. De verdad necesito descansar.

Heero, sin embargo, no detuvo su ataque. Al parecer, ya había decidido cuál era el lugar favorito de su cuerpo. Se volvió hacia él, solo para descubrir que le estaba devolviendo el contacto con un punto de diversión en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada.

—Suéltalo, Yuy.

—Tengo hambre.

—Mm… —murmuró Duo— Recuérdame, ¿cuántos días pasamos sin comer en las misiones?

—Varios.

—Entonces puedes soportarlo, ¿no?

Heero hizo un sonido de ironía.

—Iré yo —determinó.

—No es necesario —replicó Duo y se le enredó en el cuerpo. Luego no supo más cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido, excepto que recordó haberle dicho "no te vayas" antes de perder la conciencia otra vez.

XIX

Hilde ingresó en la casa. No recordaba haber tenido menos ganas de volver a ese lugar al que podía llamar hogar. Había pasado horas en los alrededores, sin decidirse a realmente hacer algo. Podría haber buscado compañía, ir a un bar o llamar a algunas de las amistades que había hecho, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de huir de la verdad. Algo le decía que entre antes lo enfrentara, antes dejaría de sufrir por ello.

Al final, decidió ser valiente. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para llorar después y tener la catarsis necesaria que veía venir. Después de todo, Duo había tenido razón alguna vez en afirmar que existían las relaciones imposibles. Podía asegurarlo ahora que se sabía en medio de una, y el pecho se le apretó al descubrir que desde la cocina comenzaba un camino de prendas de ropa tiradas en desorden. La ruta seguía hacia las escaleras y, por supuesto, no todas eran de Duo.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y se acercó al lavaplatos para mojarse la cara. Se repitió una vez más que ya habría tiempo para llorar en un futuro. No quería que Duo retrocediera en ninguna decisión solo por verla herida. Se forzó a recuperar el ánimo y fue entonces que se percató de los tazones con café servido casi hasta el borde. Al parecer, no habían bebido ni una gota de ellos antes de ponerse las manos encima.

Sacudió la cabeza. No necesitaba esas imágenes, ya lo había decidido. Mientras estuvo merodeando en el exterior, tuvo que luchar una y otra vez para que no se formaran en su mente. Algo en ella parecía querer torturarla más, como si pensara que haber perdido al hombre que amaba en un segundo no hubiese sido suficiente. Tuvo que enjuagarse la cara otra vez antes de recordar un detalle.

Duo era un pésimo anfitrión. Cuando traía chicas a la casa, lo único que hacía era invitarlas a un café, pero jamás les servía alimentos, al punto que ella les había tenido que llevar alguna provisión hasta la cama. Heero, que había estado varias horas fuera y dentro de la casa, de seguro no había sido la excepción. Revisó la cocina para asegurarse. Sí, no había nada fuera de lugar desde que habían desayunado, excepto los tazones del esperable café de Duo.

Suspiró. Duo era hábil para varias cosas y totalmente desatinado para otras más obvias. Además, estaba débil con tantos días sin dormir, sin duda no comer no le iba a hacer un favor. Fue entonces que se decidió a preparar un par de sándwich y subió las escaleras con la firme determinación de hacer lo mismo de siempre.

La puerta estaba abierta y apenas puso un pie dentro, Heero abrió de inmediato los ojos. Duo dormía sobre su pecho y por suerte los cubrían las mantas hasta la espalda de este último. Entró sin decir nada, dejó la ropa de ambos sobre la cama y el plato con emparedados en el buró.

Era una idiota, había luchado para no formarse imágenes en su mente y ahora estaba frente a ellos, desnudos y abrazados.

XX

Heero vio el dolor de Hilde formarse de forma instantánea en sus ojos cuando ingresó en la habitación. No se arrepentía de haber seguido a Duo al interior de la casa, ahora veía claro que sí tenía esperanzas de recuperarlo para sí. Pero si hubiera estado en su mano evitarlo, habría sido sin herir a nadie de por medio. Hilde era una mujer a la que nunca le había pagado el favor de obtener información crucial para salvar a Relena de la nave Libra.

—Lo lamento —y de verdad lo hacía, porque disculparse era lo único que podía hacer.

Ella se volvió hacia él y fue evidente que estaba resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

—Lo harás si no lo cuidas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si no lo cuidas, no seré tu aliada, Heero. Al contrario, lucharé por él.

—No sucederá —afirmó Heero, después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Duo se le escapara otra vez de las manos, pero aceptó porque la respetaba—. Pero me parece justo.

Hilde le sonrió y asintió, abandonando la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

—¿Eso es normal? —preguntó. Se había dado cuenta que el ritmo de la respiración de Duo había cambiado: él estaba despierto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró Duo.

—Que traiga comida.

—Oh, sí, lo hace todo el tiempo.

Aunque Duo lo dijo con cierto humor, no se le escapó que sonaba herido. Le puso una mano en la nuca y acarició suavemente, antes de deslizar la mano por el cabello aún húmedo, lo desató para que se secara con mayor velocidad.

—¿Te duele que renuncie a ti? —preguntó.

—No, siempre supe que pasaría —afirmó y Heero respetó su silencio, en el que Duo parecía estar viviendo una clase de duelo.

XXI

Terminada la batalla en diciembre de 196 AC, aunque había durado pocos días, resultó tan dura como cualquier día de la guerra del año 195. Cuando se reunió con Hilde en el hospital —donde había sido ingresada al resultar gravemente herida tras conseguir información vital para que Heero salvara a Relena y todos pudieran infiltrarse en Libra y ganar la guerra—, descubrió que ella estaba lista para ir a L2 para cumplir con su postergado plan de crear ese depósito de chatarras.

Fue entonces cuando Duo la convenció de venir a vivir a la tierra. Necesitaba el invierno tanto como lo odiaba. El frío lo hacía sentir cerca de Heero, tal como aquellos días en la Antártida, tanto como cuando se desangraba en sus brazos, tanto como cuando se lo folló contra el escritorio.

Cerró los ojos. Esa era la respuesta, ¿verdad? Por eso estaba en la tierra, aunque odiaba el invierno. Si Heero no era una tortura permanente, él había permitido que el invierno lo fuese en su lugar.

Duo se imaginó a sí mismo solo esa noche, de pie a oscuras junto a la ventana. Estaría con mucho sueño, odiando el invierno y sus bajas temperatura que le impedían dormir. En cambio, ahora, aunque sentía el frío en la punta de la nariz, se percibía tan acalorado en el resto del cuerpo que casi sentía el impulso de patear las mantas lejos.

Tuvo la repentina impresión que su cuerpo lo sabía antes que él: Heero era el mejor remedio para el invierno, para su aburrimiento de la vida diaria, para todo lo que sentía que le faltaba desde que había dejado de ser un soldado. De pronto se descubrió a sí mismo proyectándose a su lado. Sin duda, quería muchos más días como ese a su lado.

Intuía que los planes de Heero eran similares, pero ahora sí necesitaba escucharlo

—Heero, ¿a qué viniste?

—Quiero quedarme contigo.

—Imposible, la casa es de Hilde —dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

—Entonces tendremos que buscar nuestro propio lugar.

—¿En el espacio? —cuestionó.

Heero asintió.

—A la colonia que desees.

—X-1999 —dijo Duo—, cuando la visitamos para terminar con la fundación Burton, me pareció un buen lugar para vivir.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Duo sonrió y recordó lo que le había dicho Hilde esa mañana, al salir de casa: "tú serás quien se marche". En ese momento pensó que estaba loca por lo que insinuaba, pero había resultado tener toda la razón del mundo. Iba a irse.

Sería doloroso despedirse de ella.

XXII

Duo se negó a levantarse en lo que quedaba del día, no quería apurar el momento de abandonar lo que había sentido como su hogar por años. Heero se lo reclamó un par de veces, pero estaba seguro que era solo por molestarlo. En ese mismo momento, cuando ya había caído la noche, Heero se encontraba sobre él, mordiéndole la espalda.

—Salvaje —masculló, apretando los dientes para no soltar quejidos de dolor. Eso dejaría marcas, pero se sentía bien. A decir verdad, le otorgaba tanto placer como dolor. Heero prosiguió con su ataque, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y Duo pensó una vez más que nadie lo había hecho sudar siquiera en la cama y justo tenía que ser este sujeto. Lo pensaba riéndose, de quejarse no tenía ninguna intención. Excepto por un detalle.

—No voy a aguantarte una tercera vez, Yuy —informó—. Es más de lo que mi trasero puede ofrecer. No le daba esos usos desde aquella vez.

Tal como lo pensó, los ojos de Heero lo miraron con atención y luego se iluminaron. Le gustaba ser el único y presentía un fuerte carácter posesivo en el otro que no le molestaba. Si realmente había venido a intentarlo con él, podía vivir solo con su toque. Es más, difícilmente querría otra cosa.

—No tiene que ser de esa forma —dijo Heero con diversión.

Duo levantó su cabeza y se giró para quedar de espaldas.

—Oh, Heero. Acabas de firmar tu sentencia—amenazó, subiéndose sobre él.

El resto de la noche la gastó en molestarlo hasta que le permitió hundirse en su cuerpo. Diablos, la sola idea de moverle las hormonas a un tipo como Heero lo tenía ardiendo. Lo hizo entre besos salvajes y gruñidos que Heero trató de ocultar enterrando la cara en la almohada. Hasta que con una mano se hizo con su pene y le sacó un orgasmo sofocado.

El mismo ahogó sus gemidos mordiendo la piel de su hombro. No quería ser escuchado por Hilde ni incomodarla. Por suerte, no tenía una cama que sonara demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente, ya no tuvo opción de mantener a Heero en la cama y tras tomar una ducha juntos, tuvo que asumir que el momento había llegado.

—¡Buenos días, Hilde! —saludó Duo con un gesto enérgico de su mano y una sonrisa luminosa que ella devolvió. Había dolor en el fondo de sus ojos y Duo no supo como decirle que iba a irse.

Hilde le facilitó todo poniéndole un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio. Al revisarlos, descubrió que eran poderes legales para dejarle el control completo de la pequeña empresa que tenían juntos.

—¿Segura que podrás hacerte cargo de la chatarra sola, Hilde?

—Por supuesto —replicó ella, tendiéndole un lápiz—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Duo la miró, orgulloso de ella.

—Ni del negocio ni de mí —puntualizó Hilde.

—Sé bien que puedes cuidarte sola —sonrió Duo firmando las copias—, aunque seas mujer.

—¡Duo! —gritó Hilde molesta, antes de darse cuenta que le había soltado el comentario con toda la intención de obtener precisamente esa reacción. Desde que había descubierto que ella odiaba que subestimaran a las mujeres, se había acostumbrado a dejar caer cada cierto tiempo uno de esos comentarios. Sus reacciones al respecto siempre se le habían hecho divertidas. Iba a extrañar eso y mil detalles de más de su siempre amena convivencia.

En ese momento, la visión de los dos tazones, sospechosamente cerca del tacho de basura, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se acercó hasta ellos y miró una vez más los ojos desafiantes del dibujo impreso en la loza. Si era por eso, los osos perdían: la mirada de Heero era mucho más peligrosa, pero sin duda compartían el mismo tono de color.

—¿Me los puedo llevar? —preguntó, mostrándoselos a Hilde— Sé que tú vas a tirarlos apenas salga de aquí.

—Claro —dijo Hilde riendo—, me ahorras el trabajo. Y no te olvides de los platos.

Duo los echó cuidadosamente en una caja y se la entregó a Heero. Enseguida capturó a Hilde en un apretado abrazo hasta que ella se quejó de que le estaba doliendo. Los dos se sonrieron cómplices al notar los obvios celos en los ojos de Heero, quien hizo un asentimiento en dirección a Hilde antes de enfilar hacia la salida. Duo le dio un beso rápido en la frente a su eterna amiga, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto y se apresuró en alcanzarlo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

«Adiós», pensó, parándose frente a la casa. Intuía que sería un largo tiempo antes que volviese a poner un pie en ella.

Heero lo abrazó por detrás y Duo sonrió.

—No extrañaré el frío de la Tierra.

—No me digas —respondió Heero con ironía, justo en su oído. Duo torció su sonrisa.

—No extrañaba tu humor retorcido.

—Al menos extrañabas lo demás —aseguró Heero.

—¡Tanto como se extraña un resfriado en invierno! —se burló Duo, echando a caminar a su lado.

**Fin.**

En mi defensa diré que saqué el 2x1 para disminuir la extensión de la historia. ¡Y eso fue algo que me dolió hacer! XD Gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí.


End file.
